¿Qué pasaría si?
by Yuuki Ykkaeddott
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todos los personajes de Death Note se conocieran como por lo menos 'amigos? Fic de aventuras, con intención de divertir y hacer reír. Sin Yaoi
1. Viaje

**Notas de la Autora:** Mi primer fanfic! sé que no va a estar muy bien, pero estoy aprendiendo X3 Bien, a lo que vamos. En este fic tengo pensado poner a todos los personajes de Death Note, pero de momento, por los primeros tres capítulos, digamos que aparecer y actuar 'en directo' entre ellos, sólo van a aparecer Matt, Mello, Near y Watari. Estoy escribiendo este fic en clases, por lo que me va a llevar su tiempo entre pasarlo a la PC y todo eso ^^ También tengo pensado que este fic sea muy laaaargo, de más de 10 capítulos, incluso de 20. Pero tambien hay posibilidades de que no llegue ni a los 7... Todo irá a su ritmo.

**Música: **Ninguna en especial.

**Advertencias:** No hay yaoi, por si se andaba buscando eso (XD), pero quizás haga algún fic de ese tipo. Voy a poner algo de 'malas palabras' por parte de Mello, claro, pero no muy fuertes. Y puede haber una aberración mental de faltas de ortografía, pero ni idea. En caso de que las haya y lectores-sama sean tan amables de hacerme una review, en ella, poned si hay alguna, por favor X3 Pondré Rated T, si hay algún problema, por review, también. Puede haber algo de OCC

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Death Note **NO** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y Nisio Isin (sí, va a aparecer B ^^).

Pues... nada más. A leer!

* * *

**1 -**** Viaje**

El humo llenaba todo el despacho. Era un lugar pequeño. Una puerta, en frente, la ventana, con las cortinas corridas. Aún pasaba algo de luz de la mañana. Había un escritorio y una silla, en la que se sentaba un hombre, de algo menos de 20 años, aún menor, fumando, con los pies sobre la mesa.

- Quizás si me quedo así hasta la noche y me duermo, entre en Silent Hill… Así que al proceso. – murmuró para sí mismo, mientras apagaba el cigarro y cerraba los ojos.

Poco después, vuelve a abrirlos por culpa del susto que le provoca un chico rubio, vestido todo de negro, con una capucha puesta y comiendo chocolate, aproximadamente de su misma edad, dando un portazo.

- ¡Matt!¡Maldito seas, idiota!¡¿Dónde está mi chocolate? – gritó el rubio, claramente enfadado.

- Aagh… - se estira y bosteza – Yo no hice nada. Llevo desde ayer a las once y media aquí y no hay muchos enchufes, por lo que las baterías de mi PSP, NDS, GBA y laptop se acabaron y ahora están cargándose. Ahora pensaba dormir. – dijo calmadamente Matt, mientras volvía a bostezar, cerrar los ojos y acomodarse.

- Mentira… te has comido mi maldito chocolate… - murmuró el rubio mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

- M-Mello… - tartamudeó Matt, con miedo, mientras se bajaba de la silla y se acorralaba contra una pared. El miedo era tanto, que se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo y se tapó la cabeza con las piernas y los brazos, mientras intentaba pensar que el dolor no existía. Mello levantó un puño, y justo ciando iba a partirle la cara a Matt…

- Mello – se oyó una voz inexpresiva desde la puerta. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Mello abrió un ojo más que el otro, con signo de enfado, aprretó más el puño y se giró. Mientras tanto, Matt se relajaba y daba gracias al cielo, casi llorando de alivio. En la puerta se veía a un chico de pelo y ropa blancos. Tenía un muñeco de acción en la maño izquierda, y con la derecha jugaba con su pelo.

- Maldita sea… - murmuró Mello - ¡Ese idiota de Matt me robó el chocolate que he comprado esta mañana para el viaje!

- Esta puerta no se abrió desde ayer por las once pasadas, hasta que tú diste ese portazo. Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay. Por cierto, preparaos para iros, que Watari-san ya está aquí.

Mello abrió los ojos de todo, como dándose cuenta de algo y se fue corriendo.

- Near, te debo mi vida. – dijo Matt arrodillándose ante el chico, casi llorando. – Te lo pagaré como sea.

- Vale, pues que sea dejando de perder de este modo tu honor. – le mira Near con cara de asco.

- ¡Así sea, mi señor! – dijo Matt, de repente de pié u firme, como si fuera un militar.

Near se fue, con su típica inexpresividad. Cuando ya no estaba con nadie, Matt suspiró y encendió un cigarrillo. Comprobó que todo estaba cargado y metió el laptop en una funda, junto con la NDS y la GBA. La PSP la metió en su bolsillo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, con todo su equizapje, Near ya estaba allí, esperando por él y por Mello. Watari, el mayordomo de L, estaba allí.

- Buenos días, Watari-san.

- Buenos días, Matt. – respondió amablemente, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y L-sama? – Preguntó Mello, en lo alto de las escaleras, ya con unas maletas, mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

- Está en el edificio a donde vamos. Hay dos personas más en él.

- ¿Quiénes? – dijo Matt, mientras jugaba en la PSP, en realidad, no interesado por lo que acababa de preguntar.

- No son de la Wammy's House. Ya os los presentaremos.

- Creí que estaríamos solos con L-sama. – gruñe Mello – No puedo creerme que alguien que no era de la Wammy's house haya conocido antes a L-sama que yo…

Matt le miró y sonrió, pensando en que probablemente, por muy bien que les acabaran cayendo esos dos, no lo reconocería.

- ¿Estáis preparados para irnos? – preguntó Near.

- ¡Por supuesto!¡Estoy por apostar que yo acabé antes que tú de prepararlo: A las 11:00!¡Supéralo! – dijo Mello con tono de superioridad, chulesco.

- Yo acabé a las 7:30. – Repondió Near, inexpresivo.

- ¡Serás… - empezó a decir Mello, acercándose a Near peligrosamente.

- Anímate, que yo acabé hace menos de cinco minutos, es decir, por las 12:00, algo antes. – dijo Matt, bloqueando como podía a Mello, para que no le hiciera nada a Near.

- Aún las tengo que arreglar contigo, así que si quieres que me olvide por arte de magia, aparta. – dijo Mello, mirado fijamente a Matt, con tono amenazante, a lo que éste respondió haciéndole caso, lleno de miedo.

- Mello, no hagas estupideces. – dijo Watari, a penas gritando. Mello se detuvo, pero miró a Near de reojo. Se notó una pequeña sonrisa dentro de su inexpresividad. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la cabeza tirándose de los pelos y haciendo un grito ahogado. Luego empieza a murmurar algo. Matt se acercó y oyó: "No se puede cometer un asesinado con testigos… no se puede cometer un asesinato con testigos…". Rápidamente, Matt vuelve a su anterior sitio.

- Bien, ahora debemos irnos. L nos está esperando, lejos de aquí.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Near.

- En Japón, así que tenemos que darnos prisa.

Silencio sepulcral. Lugar en el que se encuentran estos cuatro: el Reino Unido. Lejos, ¿Eh?

- Guay. Vamos. – dijo Matt, pasando de todo, mientras jugaba con la PSP.

- V-Venga – tartamudeó Near. Mello, aún shockeado, los siguió.

Delante iban Watari, conduciendo y Near, de copiloto; detrás estban Mello y Matt. Cuando llevaban un rato de camino, Watari dijo:

- Debido a que el avión privado aún no está preparado, vamos a parar en un centro comercial.

- Ah, bien. Así miraré si ya salió el nuevo Call of Duty. – dijo Matt con emoción. Mello le miró de reojo, mienras comía chocolate.

- No hay motivos para estar ahí en concreto. ¿No podríamos quedarnos con usted? – comenta Near.

- ¡No, yo prefiero ir al centro comercial! – replicó Mello, algo angustiado.

- Ellos dos prefieren ir. Probablemente encuentres Algo tú también. – le animó Watari mientras paraba delante de un edificio alto. – Ya podéis bajar. Hemos llegado.

* * *

**Notas: **Un porquito corto, ya sé, pero es que en la libreta parecía más... Bueno, se aceptan reviews constructivas... y no constructivas también... ¡sólo quiero pruebas de que alguien lo ha leídooooo T.T!


	2. Centro Comercial, parte 1

Pequeña nota: En este capítulo y en el siguiente, la historia estará narrada desde el punto de vista de quien especifique antes.

* * *

**2 – Centro comercial (1)**

_  
**|Near 1ª parte |**

No tenía más remedio que ir. Yo quería quedarme en el coche, o en cualquier otro sitio, con Watari… pero tenía que ser aquí… Según entramos los tres, él se fue. Antes de eso, nos había dado dinero y un móvil a cada uno, a pesar de que Mello y Matt ya tenían. Mello y Matt se fueron por un lado y yo por otro.

Primero me dirigí al lugar donde hay juguetes y peluches. No había nada en un centro comercial que me pudiera interesar más, aunque tampoco es que me interesara mucho.

No suelo salir de casa, pero cuando salgo, la gente que me ve y se digna a hablar conmigo, a pesar de ser desconocido, habla conmigo. ¿La razón? Porque tengo el pelo blanco y aparento once años. Pero que conste que tengo dieciséis. Sé que tranquilamente puedo meterme en problemas sólo por mi apariencia, así que no salgo.

Al llegar, vi un montón de juguetes y juegos de mesa. Algunos parecían bastante interesantes, así que cogí uno y me puse a leer de qué iba . De pronto, sentí cómo algo me empujaba por la derecha y me caí.

− ¡Ah, lo siento, chiquillo!¿Estás bien?

Lo que me había golpeado resultó ser una chica, probablemente de mi edad: unos diecisiete.

− Sí, estoy bien. − dije fríamente, mientras me levantaba.

− ¿Y tus padres?¿Te perdiste? − antes de que pudiera irme, me cogió por un brazo y me dijo eso.

− No me perdí. Vine con unos… amigos. − le respondí, mientras que intentaba soltarme disimuladamente.− No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mí.

− ¡¿Pero cómo no me voy a preocupar por un chiquillo de tu edad perdido en medio del supermercado? Te llevaré con tus amigos.

− No me interesa estar con ellos, y tengo diecisiete años, por cierto.

− ¿Pero cómo vamos a creernos eso, chaval? − me replicó la chica que estaba a su lado, que parecía muy antipática.

La que chocó conmigo tenía el pelo marrón claro, casi rubio, atado en una coleta. Era de ojos azules. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón de cuero, una falda y botas altas. La otra tenía el pelo negro, largo, suelto; ojos negros y algo de maquillaje. Su ropa era de estilo gótico, básicamente roja y negra. La segunda parecía tener algo más de veinte.

− Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba. Yo soy Alice y ella es Sarah. Encantadas de conocerte. – comenta la de pelo marrón, señalando a su amiga.

− Yo soy Near. − dije después de dudar un poco si decirlo o no.

− Bah, bah, dejaros de presentaciones e id a lo importante: chaval, vete con tus "papis" y deja de molestar a los mayores. – me dice Sarah, cogiendo a Alice por un brazo y mirándome con desprecio.

− En teoría sois vosotras las que me estáis molestando a mí. – le contesté con indiferencia, mientras colocaba el juego en su sitio.

Algo me dijo, probablemente la cara de la chica, que a Alice se le había partido el corazón. A saber por qué. No creo que en ese momento hubiera dicho nada malo.

Sarah me seguía mirando con desprecio, pero más que antes. Decidí hacer lo mismo. En cambio, Alice se acerca a mí a lo que yo intento alejarme, pero mis reflejos me lo impiden y me abraza mientras dice:

− Encontraré a tus padres, amigos o a quien sea. Me das algo de penita aquí sólo.− la chica hablaba como si de un anime se tratase − No me importa lo que digas, si no los encontramos antes de la noche, me tomaré la responsabilidad de cuidarte en mi casa, Near.

En ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Sarah estaba reventando de la rabia, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista. ¿A caso le daba envidia o algo así? No creo entender mucho de esos temas. A lo importante: Si esa chica me retiene hasta la noche, ¿Qué pasará con L-sama? El vuelo se retrasará, me imagino… O… quizás se olviden de mí… maldita sea…

**_**  
**|Matt 1ª parte |**

No puedo parar de pensar en el Call of Duty… No, estoy pensando mal. Hay más cosas importantes en la vida que esa idiotez. Como por ejemplo el nuevo Guitar Hero… Por eso quise entrar en en el centro comercial. Entramos los tres juntos, pero Near, metido en sus pensamientos, se desvió del camino. Creí que no iba a hacer nada en especial, pero pensé "bah, ya volverá". No debí haberlo hecho. Mello y yo nos adentramos más en el supermercado.

− Matt.− me llamó Mello, mas serio de lo que debería.

− ¿Sí? − pregunté extrañado.

− Desaparece.

Cuando Mello dice ese tipo de cosas, es mejor no plantearse ni siquiera lo de no obedecerle. Ni tirarse por una ventana sería peor. Evidentemente, sin rechistarle, salí a la zona de juegos. Lo más probable era que hubiera ido a por chocolate, pero eso no tiene importancia. En menos de dos horas volveríamos a encontrarnos a la fuerza, ya que nos iba a buscar Watari, así que en mi cabeza, las preocupaciones eran cero.

Bien, el caso es que me fui a la zona de juegos, y, sinceramente, me decepcioné. Ya tenía todos los que me interesaban… menos uno: Final Fantasy VII Crysis Core, pasa PSP. Salió hace unos años, pero toda la saga de FF es increíble. Sólo quedaba un ejemplar. ¿Suerte? No, eso era mucho más que suerte; demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Me dirigí a la sección de PSP, pero antes de llegar, un chaval de no más de doce años lo coge. Pero eso no había sido una coincidencia, para nada, porque después de cogerlo me echó la lengua.

A ver, empezamos con que yo lo había visto antes y ya me había hecho ilusiones (nivel de enfado: #1). Él lo cogió habiéndome visto mirar al juego (LVL: #2). Después me echó la lengua (LVL: #20). Pero lo peor no es eso, no. ¡¿A quién demonios se lo ocurre coger un juego con un protagonista tan valiente y competitivo, para después irse corriendo como un cobarde? (LVL: #∞).

Directamente: hay que ser… Podía perdonar todo lo anterior, pero lo de salir corriendo hizo que mis nervios reventaran por primera vez en más de medio año. Fui corriendo hacia el maldito chaval y le frené corriendo con una sola mano, cogiéndole por su brazo izquierdo.

− ¿Nombre? − le pregunté, sólo por mostrar un mínimo de educación.

− Dave, pero no te importa, ¡pringao! − me volvió a echar la lengua, intentando irse, pero le cogí más fuerte, de modo que gimió. Su miedo ya no se sentía: se veía.

− Tú… ¿sabes cuál es este juego, chaval? – pregunté, controlando lo poco que quedaba de mis nervios.

− ¡Mejor que tú, viejo! − ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿viejo? Lo que pensé en ese momento fue: "Cálmate, Matt. Es un simple hereje.". Eso ocupó toda mi mente − Es… − intentó decir mientras miraba la portada del juego y lo leía exageradamente mal. − Final Fantasy… uve, i, i… crisis core − hay que ser idiotas. Ni sabía que eran números romanos. Todos los FF los tienen… − Y es mi pref-…

Yo ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Sabía que no lo soportaría, lo de escucharlo. Tuve una necesidad demasiado grande de interrumpirlo.

− Pequeño idiota, no te mereces esta maravilla de juego. − sin darme cuenta, según hablaba, iba apretando más el brazo del chico con mi mano. − De la saga Final Fantasy, número siete. Título adicional, Crysis Core. Creado por Hironobu Sakaguchi principalmente y salió a la venta en Japón el 13 de Septiembre de 2007, en América el 25 de marzo del siguiente año y en Europa el 20 de junio del mismo. En el juego aparece Sephiroth, de los personajes más carismáticos. Yo le daría un 9 de 10. Y ahora tú, un simple humano… ¡¿TE ATREVES A DESPRECIARLO?

Cuando volví a ser consciente de lo que hacía y había dejado que mis impulsos me controlaran, me di cuenta de que el chico estaba llorando. Una mujer se acercaba corriendo, levantando un bolso y gritando: "¡Deja a mi niño, acosador!" Parece que es su madre. Ante esta situación, sólo debo decir: Maldita sea…

**_**  
**|Mello 1ª parte |**

Maldito idiota de Matt… Se llevó mi chocolate… o quizás no, pero si mi mente me dice que sí, es así. Ahora tengo que comprar chocolate. No estaría en un maldito lugar tan idiotizadamente socializado como este, por un asunto menor. Aunque, la verdad, hay pocos mayores con respecto a mi prioridad mental, pero es igual.

Ese idiota de Near, Matt y yo, entramos. Para mi malditamente buena suerte, Near se desvió. Estuve a punto de gritar una aberración mental de tacos de felicidad, pero me di cuenta de que es demasiado temprano para celebrar su maldita muerte, que tantos años llevo deseando. Si de verdad se muere, montaré una fiesta y en ella me tomaré más chocolate que el maldito glotón más glotón de este maldito mundo.

Sinceramente, me molesta estar rodeado de tantos idiotas. Sólo Matt. Él sí que me cae bien. De las pocas personas. Aún así, no me gustaría que supiera que es para mí… mi mejor amigo. Las cosas están bien como están. No hay duda. Pero como en ese momento no me estaba hablando ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, pensé en una manera de que no me viera comprando más chocolate, por si fue él el que me lo quitó. No quiero que me lo vea comprar.

− Matt.

− ¿Sí? − me pregunta despreocupado, como siempre. Es bueno que esté tranquilo.

− Desaparece. − le dije en un tono frío y seco.

No dijo nada. Ni me miró. Se fue. Mira qué bien. Yo no sabía que daba tanto miedo. Es igual.

Al salir de mi maldito mundo de fantasía irreal, me maldije pensando en que ya había perdido tiempo. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue ira a por el chocolate, y el resto del tiempo, me lo pasaría merodeando por allí. No pretendía meterme en problemas. ¿Near? Imposible. ¿Y Matt? Para nada. ¿A quién le molesta él jugando con la PSP? Por dios. Si yo no me meto en problemas, ¿cómo mierda se van a meter ellos? No era productivo preocuparme por eso.

Lo importante era el chocolate. Lo que pasara, ni me venía, ni me iba. Cuando llegué a la sección de chocolate, cogí el de cacao con leche, como siempre. Me dio por coger una cantidad normalita: quince barras. Cuando iba por la séptima, alguien se acercó a mí y me habló.

− Tú, chaval. − era un guardia.

− ¿Hmm? − no me interesaba quien fuera. Yo, el gran Mello, soy alguien importante: un sucesor directo de L-sama.

− ¿Por qué coges tanto chocolate?

− Porque me encanta, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, viejo.− no soportaría quedarme en una situación como esa callado. Necesito que desaparezca.

− Pareces sospechoso hablando y actuando así. Por favor, ven conmigo a comisaría.

−…− eso, de verdad, fue para quedarse en blanco. ¡¿Me estaba deteniendo?− No… esto es un error. No estoy haciendo nada malo.− dije, intentando parecer amable.

− Si no opones resistencia, todo será más fácil.

−…− ¿y ahora me dice que estoy oponiendo resistencia? ¡Venga ya!¡Ésta no tiene idea de cómo está el mundo! − Mira, hay gente que probablemente esté atracando bancos o asesinando cerca de aquí. ¿Y os paráis en alguien que veis como casi-posible-sospechoso porque os aburrís? ¡Pensad con la cabeza, no con la placa policial, maldita sea! Dentro de dos horas o menos tendré que irme de aquí, y con la maldita incompetencia que tenéis los idiotas de la policía, en menos de cuatro horas, ¡no salgo!

Sin que me diera cuenta, ya se había puesto detrás de mí y me había puesto unas esposas. ¿De verdad parezco tan sospechoso?¿Es, a caso, por la capucha? Es que eso fue para partirles la cara de una patada. Cuando llegamos a comisaría, había otro viejo gordo de más de cincuenta años, como el que me trajo. Éste último se sorprendió al verme. Claro, como no hacen nada, el trabajo es una cosa rara. Malditos idiotas…

− Este es un sospechoso de poder llegar a pertenecer a una posible banda de ladrones. Dijo que tenía que irse en menos de dos horas, por lo que probablemente, en ese tiempo, estén aquí sus cómplices. Activa las cámaras de la salida.

Por el camino, el maldito guardia me había puesto una venda en la boca, para que no gritara ni protestara. Hay que ser imbéciles…

− Ya veo… ya las activé. Déjale aquí y sácale la venda. Puede que estén sus cómplices en el supermercado. Vigila.

− Entendido.

Sí, me sacan la venda, pero no puedo salir. La llevo clara. Maldita sea…

* * *

**Notas: **Siento el retraso T.T Escribo algo lento, creo y mi vicio por jugar al Guitar Hero/Jam Legend aumenta cada día, por lo que no estoy escribiendo todo el tiempo. Ya tengo como fijo que el fic va a llegar como mínimo a los 17 capítulos. Repito: **MÍNIMO **Kyaa~ me emociono con este fic... quiero saber cómo lo sigo...

Me imagino que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré mañana, o como mucho, pasado mañana. Reviews, porfaa~ Si no fuera por esas dos primeras reviews, no me hubiera animado a subir este cap T.T mil millones de gracias T.T cuando me senté a ver si había sucedido algo por fanfiction, me topo con "¿Qué pasaría si...? Reviews: 2" Me quedé con tal cara de WTF que me caí de la silla y empecé a llorar de emoción sin darme cuenta (sin exagerar T.T)  
Ja nee y arigato por leer ^^


	3. Centro comercial, parte 2

Nota: los diálogos entre corchetes son lo que se oye desde el teléfono.

* * *

**3 - ****Centro comercial (2)**

**|Near 2ª Parte |**

Se hacía infinito. Las chicas me decían y me preguntaban todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza, como si quisieran sacarme información discretamente. Lo peor era que había mucha gente por allí y montaría un escándalo huyendo. Era horrible.

− ¿Y qué haces aquí? − preguntó Alice.

− Mi tutor nos trajo a los tres para que esperáramos hasta que el… coche se arreglara, para ir con un… amigo. − respondí, al principio inseguro de cómo distorsionar la verdad.

− Qué forzado… no parece que sea un amigo. − comentó Sarah, mientras yo me estremecía. Alice lo tomó como un pequeño comentario sin importancia, así que cambió de tema.

− Buah… llevamos casi una hora buscando a tus amigos. Qué chasco…

Watari había dicho: "Lo más probable es que tarde menos de dos horas en arreglar el avión privado. De todos modos os llamaré cuando esté." Es decir, que si había pasado una hora, quedaba poco para que pasasen las "menos de dos". Pensando en eso, se me ocurrió que lo más eficaz sería escaparme. Hablar con ellas era inútil, no conseguía nada. Huyendo, podría hacer cualquier cosa sin que gente como ellas me bloquearan. No había nada más que pensar.

Poco a poco fui moviendo mi brazo izquierdo, por el que Alice me cogía, de modo que ella notó que yo estaba incómodo. Por eso me soltó, confiando en mí. La conversación inútil seguía. En un momento en el que ellas miraban una camiseta, me fui corriendo, pensando en que ése era el momento óptimo. Pero me equivoqué.

Ellas empezaron a correr, siguiéndome. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba al lado de la salida y no había otra vía de escape, así que decidí ir por allí. Ahora es cuando llega el gran problema. En la salida había un puesto de vigilancia, y para mi mínima suerte, una guardia salió de allí y me detuvo. Al ver que me había metido en un problema, Sarah cogió por un brazo a Alice y la arrastró. El guardia me bloqueó y me puso las espesas, mientras murmuraba:

− Hoy hay trabajo, ¿eh?

"Si dice eso al arrestarme, es que hoy ha detenido a alguien más. Por lo tanto, ¿Es un ladrón? ¿Me están comparando con un ladrón? No… lo más probable es que sea Mello. Se ve que no puede pasar desapercibido en lugares públicos. Después de colaborar con la mafia, poco se podía esperar de él en este sentido." Pensé.

El guardia me hizo entrar en el puesto de vigilancia y pasamos por un pasillo largo, de paredes y suelo grises, de cemento. A aproximadamente siete metros de la entrada, por la derecha, había una puerta de metal, y era perfectamente evidente que la sala estaba insonorizada, de sólo verla. Según entramos, el guardia que me había detenido dijo:

− Traje a otro.

Y, tal y como pensaba, Mello estaba allí. Al oírlo, él y otro policía que estaba dentro miraron hacia la puerta. Casi sólo me fijé en Mello y en su cara de "¡¿cómo puede ser esto posible?". Era digno de ver, sinceramente. Sus ojos y su boca estaban completamente abiertos. Me imagino que se esperaba a Matt, por algún problema mental de los suyos, como su problema de atención a la realidad o el de estar mitad en un juego, mitad en la realidad, aún sin jugar con una consola. Por eso nunca se entera de nada y no actúa como debe. Así le va.

Al contrario de la opinión de Mello, y me esperaba que si había alguien en la comisaría, él estaría entre ellos. El policía que me traía, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Mello y la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que no pude evitar dibujar en mi cara cuando vi a Mello en ese estado de shock, comentó:

− Probablemente sean cómplices.

Estoy por apostar que en ese momento, a Mello se le pasó por la cabeza: "¡Sería cómplice de la policía antes que de Near!". Su cara lo decía todo para alguien que conoce nuestra situación, pero para los policías, podía parecer tranquilamente: "¡Maldita sea, nos pillaron!". No debería haberlo hecho. Eso reafirma sus sospechas sobre nosotros.

Había una mesa en el medio de la sala. Allí estaba el monedero de Mello, junto con su móvil y el que le dio Watari. A él, en especial, sólo le había dado cincuenta libras para gastar (que sigue siendo relativamente mucho). La razón de eso era que no llegaría a gastar todo eso, ya que, evidentemente, sólo iba a comprar chocolate. Él mismo, no protestó nada cuando se lo dio Watari. Además, si le pillaran (cosa muy probable), no se sospecharía de haberlo robado, ni nada por el estilo.

En cambio, yo llevaba ciento veinte libras. Probablemente Watari me dio tanto porque sabía que no lo gastaría, y que sería el que no iban a pillar bajo ningún concepto y que podría hacer de "banco" para, Mello y Matt. Pero no fue así, por lo que al ver mi dinero, me miraron mal y me sentaron al lado de Mello, aún con esposas, al igual que él. A pesar de eso, en ese momento, me tranquilicé: Watari podía olvidarse de uno de nosotros, pero no de dos.

**|Matt 2ª parte |**

Escalofriante, sí. Esa mujer era escalofriante en todos los sentidos, o por lo menos, en casi todos, porque a su hijo seguro que no se lo parece. Me gustaría tener a una madre como esa. Me imagino que todos los humanos querrían a una madre como esa. Tan protectora, tan tolerante, tan buena persona… Pero eso mirado desde el punto de vista del chico. Cuento lo que pasó:

Después de darle el discursillo al chaval, su madre venía a sofocar los llantos de su queridísima, adoradísima, mimadísima y apreciadísima mierda de hijo. Cuando la madre estaba casi a nuestro lado, Dave dijo señalándome:

− ¡Me quiere quitar mi regalo de cumpleaños!

− No, no. Lo que pasa es que creo que este juego no es apropiado para su hijo. − dije, inventando mentalmente una pequeña excusa para la situación.

− ¿Por qué crees eso, jovenzuelo? − me preguntó, amenazante, mientras ponía las manos en su cintura.

− Porque en la esquina izquierda inferior de la carátula pone que es para mayores de dieciséis años y su hijo, por lo menos no tiene pinta de tener doce…− fui bajando poco a poco mi tono de voz, inseguro por no haber cogido la excusa correcta, ya que yo no he hecho caso en toda mi vida a esas indicaciones.

− ¡Mi hijo tiene la madurez suficiente como para jugar a este juego! − dijo exactamente lo que me esperaba, para mi desgracia.

− Pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que el desarrollo de los lóbulos cerebrales occipital y frontal de su hijo no se desarrollarán debidamente si juega a este tipo de juegos a la edad no correspondiente. − es evidente que no he dicho la verdad. Ésta es una verdadera excusa inventada, pero suena bien. No es que atendiera mucho cuando dimos esta lección en biología, pero con los nombres me quedé. Creo que el frontal era el del razonamiento y el occipital el de los sentimientos, o algo así; así que ya se ve que es inventado, pero si no titubeo ni dudo al decirlo y si la víctima de mi mentira no es entendida en el tema, se lo traga. Así funciona el cerebro humano, ¿no?

− ¡Me da igual! ¡Si lo quiere él es que está bien! − esto es lo que se llama "gente testaruda, con miedo a parecer idiota ante desconocidos afirmando que sabe algo no sabiéndolo"− Tú, criajo, ¡No mandas en mi familia − "¿ha dicho criajo?" pensé −, así que deja de agredir a mi hijo y vete!

La señora sabe hablar, sí. Muy bien. Y en el mejor momento. Cuando lo dijo, uno de estos vigilantes pasaba por allí. En personas de ese tipo, el verbo "agredir", junto con todas sus conjugaciones, sinónimos y palabras de su familia léxica; no pasa desapercibida, y para nada. El vigilante se acercó y preguntó:

− ¿Hay algún problema? − lo mejor era que en ese momento, Dave seguía con lágrimas el la cara, lo que hizo que el guardia me mirara mal.

− ¡Sí! − salta la señora − ¡Este gamberro estaba agrediendo a mi hijo! − y volvemos con esa palabra… Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

− Vuelvo a decir que ese juego no es apropiado para el desarrollo cerebral de su hijo.

− ¡Pero bueno! ¿Y ahora nos vienes con eso?

"Pero si ya lo había dicho antes…" − pensé.

− ¡Mira las pruebas de lo que hiciste! ¿Crees que te puedes escabullir tan fácilmente? − protesta la señora señalando el brazo por el que cogía a su hijo, minutos atrás.

Hasta yo me sorprendí. Tenía unas marcas demasiado marcadas. No, espera, eso, supuestamente, lo había hecho yo. El vigilante lo vio, bastante sorprendido y luego me miró mal. Cogió unas esposas y yo, directamente, me di la vuelta para que me las pusiera. No me resistí, reconociendo que me pasé.

− No se preocupe, ya han sido detenidos otros dos.

"¿Dos a parte de mí? Vale. Mello y ¿quién más?" − pensé.

− Si ve a más personas con pinta sospechosa − "¿Yo? ¿Pinta sospechosa? ¿Pero qué dice?" −, no dude en ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

− Por supuesto. − asegura la señora con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"Y como en todas las películas," − iba pensando yo, mientras caminaba hacia comisaría − "el criminal (yo) mira hacia los buenos, o los que le acusaron (Dave y su madre). Como en todas las películas, los buenos sonríen, satisfechos de su acción. Como en to-… Espera, ¡¿Sonríen? Entonces fue… ¡¿A propósito?" − miré para la marca del niño − "¡Yo no tengo los dedos tan cortos ni pequeños, y además se notaría que llevo guantes! Aargh… Esa sonrisa tan… asquerosa… Creo que a partir de ahora, odiaré contadas mis fuerzas a los niños pequeños desconocidos… En la Wammy's no eran así."

Después de pensar eso, durante cinco segundos aproximadamente, intenté soltarme, pero al ver que era inútil paré. El vigilante me miró extrañado, debido al repentino cese. Pasa un tiempo mientras llegamos a comisaría y murmura:

− ¿Cuántos más seréis…?

− ¿Eh? − dijo instintivamente, al creer que no había dicho lo que creí haber oído.

− Nada… − y eso confirmó que lo había entendido bien. − ¿Tienes cómplices?

− Yo no intenté hacer nada malo. − dije intentando disculparme. − Pero si de verdad hay otros dos ahí, creo que sé quién es uno y es amigo mío. Me imagino que sólo os pareció sospechoso y entonces lo arrestasteis. Ahora se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza una ligera posibilidad de que el otro puede ser un chaval de pelo blanco, pero dudo que llegara a hacer algo ni siquiera sospechoso. Y mi amigo, el que dije antes, ¿es rubio, verdad? − el guardia no me dijo nada y en ese momento me di cuenta de que la había cagado. Cuando entramos, él dijo:

− Definitivamente, los tres son cómplices.

Por la cara de Mello, era evidente que estaba pensando: "Matt, al salir de aquí te arrepentirás de haber nacido." Y lo siento, pero, por lo menos, para mí, leer en la cara de Near es imposible.

**|Mello 2ª parte |**

"Creo que ya van diecinueve veces. Cuanto más intento salir, más se aprieta la cuerda adicional que me pusieron por intentar soltarme la primera vez casi con éxito. Aagh… mi paciencia se agota…"

− Hey, tú. − le llamé la atención al idiota de enfrente de mí.

− No me hables con ese desprecio.

− … − gruñí − Pues queridísimo amigo vigilante de un precioso centro comercial con cinco cátedras en neurocirugía y astrofísica nuclear. − dije con evidente sarcasmo.

− No estudié eso, pero dime qué querías.

"Mis nervios están a reventar, pero mientras no me suelte, no puedo partirle la cara" − pensé.

− ¿Cuánto tardaré en salir de aquí?

− Por el momento no lo sé.

− Mierda…

− Cuida tu vocabulario, chaval.

− ¡¿Y quieres que te haga el maldito caso no haciéndomelo tú a mí? − grité, si poder contener mis nervios.

− Empieza tú por hacerme caso y no te muevas. Voy a quitarte todo lo que tengas en los bolsillos. − dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Si mis manos no estuvieran completamente atadas en ese momento, aseguro que ése no salía intacto de allí.

Lo único que tenía en los bolsillos era mi cartera con el dinero que me había dado Watari, es decir, cincuenta libras; mi móvil y el que me había dado para comunicarme con él. Tuve suerte. Pensaba llevar más. Y si no fuera por que me había dejado la pistola en el coche, la llevaría clara… prefiero no pensar en eso. El guardia puso todo encima de la mesa y examinó la cartera. La única movida era que yo, debido a haberme criado en la Wammy's House y luego a no haber escogido un trabajo y haberme hecho de la mafia; no tenía documentos de identificación. Al darse cuenta, me preguntó:

− ¿Cuántos años tienes, chaval?

− Catorce. − no es cierto, pero entre que de cierto modo los aparento y al los quince hay que tener obligatoriamente identificación, es mejor decir media verdad que la realidad, porque yo cumplí los catorce hace unos años, eso nadie me lo niega.

Desde eso, no volvimos a dirigirnos una sola palabra. El viejo se pasó todo el rato en el ordenador. A los diez minutos más o menos, se oyeron unos pasos, concretamente, de dos personas.

"¿Podría ser que a Matt le diera por probar algún juegote la tienda en su PSP antes de comprarlo? ¿Quizás se ha cargado algún mando de las consolas de prueba de un golpe por haber perdido? No, Matt no perdería en un juego normal. Lo más probable es que sea uno de estos transeúntes de los de toda la vida" − pensé.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, no creí nada de lo que estaba viendo. ¡¿Near, metido en un problema? De verdad, me esperaba al idiota de Matt, o incluso a ese maldito Roger, que siempre está donde menos lo quieres y te lo esperas, como criminal, antes que a Near.

− Traje a otro. − dice el nuevo guardia. − Probablemente sean cómplices.

"¡¿Cómplices? ¿Yo, con Near? ¡La policía, o Roger, o quien sea, pero Near no! − pensé en ese momento, pero en poco tiempo me di cuenta de que si me veían, podían malinterpretar mi expresión. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; tanto Near como los dos viejos me estaban mirando mal. Eso harta.

− Deja todo lo de tus bolsillos encima de la mesa. − le dijeron a Near, pasando de mí.

Él hizo todo lo que le ordenaron. Sacó la cartera que le había dado Watari, el dinero de Watari y el móvil de Watari. Lo mejor es que si lo miras desde cierto modo, él también es de Watari. ¡Qué gracia! Ejem… Cuando vimos el dinero de Near, hasta yo me sorprendí. Tenía más del doble que yo, pero, al igual que yo, tampoco tenía documentos de identificación.

− ¿Cuántos años tienes?

− Once. − y ahí es cuando Near me demostró que también sabía pensar.

− ¿Pero de verdad los dos sois menores?

− Sí. − contesto yo. − Nosotros no cometimos ningún crimen, creo que esto es un malentendido.

− … − el policía se me queda mirando y se apoya en la mesa, acercando su cara a mí. − ¿Cuántos criminales te crees que no dicen eso? − susurra.

"Vale, está claro. Si digo que soy un criminal se lo creen. Si digo que no lo soy, no se lo creen. Es decir, que, como todo humano común tiene miedo a que piensen que es idiota sólo por cambiar de opinión."

− ¿Hay alguien supervisándoos?

− Aquí no, pero probablemente llegue en poco tiempo. − respondió Near.

Los dos viejos se miran y se encogen de hombros. Se van a hablar junto al ordenador en bajo. Probablemente estuvieran planeando alguna idiotez. Uno de los dos, el que me detuvo a mí, se fue. El otro, tal y como estaba antes, se queda junto al ordenador.

− Near, ¿qué mierda hiciste para que te detuvieran? − le pregunté, muy intrigado.

− Básicamente, estaba huyendo de unas chicas que querían llevarme a su casa, pero al final parece que me tomaron por un ladrón huyendo rápidamente para que no me pillaran. ¿Tú qué hiciste?

− Ni idea. Creo que por mis pintas y por haber intentado coger quince barras de chocolate. − Near y el guardia se me quedan mirando. Parece que nos estaba escuchando.

− ¿Y aún dices "ni idea"? ¿Quién sabe qué habrás hecho, realmente? Si hasta pareces un mafioso… − dice el viejo que quedaba, soltando una pequeña risita. Near y yo tragamos saliva, sabiendo la verdad.

Volvieron a oírse pasos y dos voces. No se daba distinguido lo que decían, pero una, se parecía un poco a la de Matt. Me maldije a mí mismo y a todos los humanos que he conocido. Ahí fue cuando la cagamos. Él sí que podía soltar cosas que no debíamos revelar. Esa fue la primera vez que deseé intercambiar mi alma con la de Matt, porque no quería destrozarle todos los músculos de un golpe. Entraron los dos; es decir, el otro guardia y Matt.

− Definitivamente, los tres son cómplices.

Y esa también fue la primera vez desde que me detuvieron que me sentí bien por estar completamente inmovilizado. Sé que me arrepentiría de partirle también la medula espinal. Eso en ese momento, que en el caso de que hubiera que ir a la cárcel por lo que hicimos, en el primer momento que le viera la cara, de repente, dejaría de verla bien formadita. ¡¿Pero qué mierda de idioteces le habría dicho?

− Te cogeré todo lo que llevas en los bolsillos.

Eso sí que fue digno de ver. Primero, miró en los bolsillos del chaleco. De ellos sacó cuatro paquetes de cigarrillos, dos de ellos acabados, una PSP y seis UMD's (*1). Luego miró en los delanteros de los pantalones, de los que sacó una GB Micro y una GBA con tras cartuchos a parte de los que había dentro de las consolas, junto con el móvil que le dio Watari y otros dos. Al final miró en los de detrás y sacó una cartera con cierta cantidad de dinero. Nada más y nada menos que setecientas veinte libras. Los policías estaban que alucinaban.

− Y… ¿C-cuánto de esto… es r-robado?

− Nada. Ahorro para juegos. − dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

− ¿Cuántos años tienes? − pregunta el otro, más tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe.

− Diecisiete. ¿Por qué?

− ¿Y no crees que eres suficientemente mayorcito como para dejar las videoconsolas? − preguntó el mismo.

− Para nada. Ellos tienen más o menos mi edad y también juegan de vez en cuando. − y nos señaló.

"Pobre Matt. Cuando yo tenga las manos libres no se salva. Luego ya podré apostar y comprobar con Near cuánto aguanta un humano con más de la mitad de huesos rotos." – pensé, con una sonrisa sarcástica, mirando para él. Ya era evidente que los policías no se tragaban la farsa de nuestras edades falsas.

− Y entonces, vosotros dos, decid la verdad, ¿cuántos años tenéis? − Near y yo nos miramos, derrotados.

− Dieciséis. − empieza él.

− Dieciocho. − deseé mentalmente que no pensaran en que soy el único mayor de edad.

− Teniendo en cuenta estos datos, todos deberíais tener documentos de identificación, pero no los tenéis. Eso es un crimen, por si sois inocentes del otro supuesto crimen. Tú eres el único mayor de edad − dijo señalándome. Se veía venir. − por lo que…

− En realidad, yo-… − empieza Matt, pero es interrumpido por Near.

− No hables demás. − interrumpe Near, sabiendo qué iba a decir. Lo que Matt quería comentar era que en dos días cumplía los dieciocho, y que por lo tanto también era mayor de edad, prácticamente. − Por favor, no le de importancia a esto, prosiga.

"Maldito Near… ¿Es que no puede callarse cuando es preciso? ¡Matt es el causante de todo! ¡¿Por qué mierda no le dejó continuar con su pequeña confesión? Así las pagaría conmigo en la cárcel…" − maldije mentalmente.

− … Ehmm… pues que el de negro será el que asuma todas las responsabilidades.

− Matt. Ten cuidado cuando te vuelva a ver el pellejo. − amenacé, casi murmurando, por lo que sólo me oyó Near. Tragó saliva.

A Near y Matt les sacaron las esposas. A mí me desataron las cuerdas que me pusieron atándome a la silla, en los tobillos en la cintura, en el pecho y un refuerzo en las muñecas. Iban a llevarme y de pronto suenan los móviles de Watari. Eso me hizo recordar el verdadero objetivo con el que me fui de la guarida principal de la mafia. Me había olvidado de que íbamos a ir con L.

**| Narrador |**

Los policías cogieron extrañados cada uno un teléfono de los que estaban sonando en la mesa, es decir, los de Watari. La causa de su sorpresa fue que a parte de la policía, había muy poca gente que tuviera un sistema de sincronización de números. Los dos aceptaron la llamada y uno de ellos dijo:

− ¿Sí?

− [Buenos días.]

− ¿Quién es usted?

− [Perdone mi descortesía, pero, ¿podría responder a esa misma pregunta usted primero, por favor?] − dijo la voz, inexpresivamente.

− … − tras un momento de silencio, el policía decide responder. − Soy Sance Pinbull, un miembro de la policía Británica, actualmente vigilante en un centro comercial. El poseedor de este teléfono móvil ha sido detenido arrestado con otros dos posibles cómplices, sospechosos por oponer resistencia, posible robo y agresión física a un menor.

− [¿Y esos tres sujetos, tienen el pelo rubio, blanco y rojo, respectivamente?]

− Sí… − responde extrañado el policía.

− [Si no lo dijera una autoridad, no me lo creería, pero… por favor, ¿puede darle el teléfono al de pelo blanco?]

− Lo siento, no puedo. Son posibles criminales.

− [Puedo asegurarle que el sujeto al que me refiero, no ha cometido un solo crimen en toda su vida.]

− Esa afirmación me hace pensar que usted es otro cómplice.

− […]

− En cambio, puedo comunicarles algo, si lo desea. − dice el policía, pensando que quizás podría sacar algo productivo de ese mensaje.

− [Entendido. Por favor, dígales que su tutor llegará en menos de diez minutos.]

− ¿Puede indicarme quién es usted?

− [Yo no puedo dar una indicación válida, pero en cambio puedo dar un pseudónimo por el que ellos me reconocerán, a pesar de que no nos conocemos en persona. Por favor, dígales que soy Ryuuzaki.]

− Entendido. − dice el policía, sospechando un poco y despegando el auricular de la oreja. − Vuestro tutor llegará en menos de diez minutos − Matt empieza a dudar, Mello se tranquiliza y Near sigue igual. − de parte de un tal Ryuuzaki.

Al oír ese nombre, sus caras cambiaron. Matt estaba aún más confuso, Mello se quedó sorprendidísimo y Near, dentro de su inexpresividad, se quedó en blanco.

− ¿Tutor? ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? − pregunta Matt, desconcertado. A eso, Mello le responde con una patada en el abdomen. Éste reaccionó agachándose, con las manos en la parte dolorida. Los policías, por miedo a la agresividad de Mello, no se movieron.

− [¿Ha pasado algo ahí?]

Near oyó eso, y al ver que los dos policías estaban absortos, Matt en un estado muy grave y Mello, ocupado, empeorándolo; cogió el móvil que le había dado Watari a Matt y lo abre.

− ¿Ryuuzaki? Lo que pasa es que Mello acaba de montar un escándalo porque Matt no sabe quién eres.

− [Oh, ya veo. No debí haber revelado mi identidad. Tú eres Near, ¿no?]

− Sí.

Mello se dio cuenta de que Near estaba hablando por el teléfono y empezó a retorcerse y gritar:

− Aargh… ¡Siempre segundo…! −Matt comprende lo que está pasando al oír eso. Mello nunca diría lo de siempre segundo si no tuviera relación con la Wammy's House.

− ¡Ah! Ya lo pillo… Ahora todo cuadra. − dijo, ya recuperado, colocando una mano en su barbilla.

− Parece ser que Near acaba de volver a la realidad. − comunicó Near.

− [En teoría Watari ya debería estar ahí. Ahora tengo que colgar.]

− Vale. Hasta que nos veamos. − Ryuuzaki cortó la línea y Near cerró el teléfono.

− ¿Watari…? ¿Pero de qué me suena eso? − murmuró uno de los guardias.

− ¡NOO! − gritó Mello, acercándose un poco, como podía a Near.

−Sí. − contestó el aludido secamente.

Se oyó un grito horrible desde fuera y alguien se acercó corriendo. Abrió la puerta y se vio que era Watari.

− Buenos días. − suspiró − Creí que ocurría algo malo. Os llevo buscando un tiempo, como quince minutos. − todos se sorprendieron por la eficacia que ni el mismo Ryuuzaki pudo calcular. − Asumí que Mello estaría aquí y vine, para que me ayudara a buscaros a vosotros dos. Pero lo que menos me esperaba era… − miró para Near. − que tú estuvieras aquí.

− Ah… sí. Fue una pequeña coincidencia, ya se lo explicaré luego.

− Cierto. − Watari miró para los policías. − Yo soy el tutor legal de estos jóvenes. − les enseñó a los policías unos documentos que traía en un maletín.

− Son verdaderos… − murmuró uno. − Entonces, ¿usted se hace responsable de los actos de estos chicos?

− ¿Podría decirme qué hicieron?

− Uno opuso resistencia ante mí, otro escapaba corriendo sospechosamente y otro agredió a un menor.

− ¡Me defiendo! − interrumpió Matt − Ese niño era un maleducado y cogió un juego que a mí me interesaba solamente por fastidiarme. Además, ese juego era para mayores de dieciséis años y él no tenía más de doce. Y las marcas que le hice yo en el brazo fueron en poca medida. El resto las hizo él.

− Yo debo decir que cuando llegué me crucé con unas chicas, que tenían pinta de querer secuestrarme. Cuando pasó una hora decidí escapar corriendo y al llegar a la salida, me detuvieron.

− Ahora yo. Cuando llegué al supermercado fui a la zona de chocolates y cuando llevaba unos cuantos, me intentaron detener. ¡¿Quién mierda no opondría resistencia?

− … − hubo silencio por la agresividad de Mello. − Sí, son un poco problemáticos, pero en parte es por mi culpa, que no pudieron socializarse mucho.

− Ah… si eso es cierto… son libres. − dijo uno, desconcertado, aún pensando en Watari.

Los cuatro se fueron y cerraron la puerta.

− Watari… ¿pero de qué me suena eso…? − le preguntó un guardia al otro. El segundo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

(*1) Creo que no hacía falta aclararlo, pero por si acaso, son los juegos en disco de la PSP.

* * *

**Notas:** Un poco largo... u.u Siempre eran de 1000-2000. Este es de 4000. Yeah! Y siento haber tardado tanto a pesar de haber dicho que serían dos días o así... T.T es que tuve problemas con el internet... y luego con el ordenador. Bah, cosas así. Espero que os guste ^^  
A partir de ahora, tardaré bastante más en actualizar. ¿La razón? Es que no tengo ni el capítulo cuatro en la libreta acabado... Reviews ^^

Por cierto, debido a que no puedo contestar a reviews anónimas, las contestaré en esta parte:

**falainnon:**

estoy muy agradecida de que te guste ^^ con respecto a tu sugerencia, cuando lo pusiste ya había empezado el capítulo cuatro, así que ya no podía cambiarlo. Sorry T.T Pero me diste una gran idea. Los pondré en esa situación tarde o temprano xD

**aliza:**

cierto, ya no puedo obligarte a comentar u.u ... pero nadie te obliga a no hacerlo ^^ y me alegro de que te guste sin haberlo leído. me imagino que desprende un aura buena por sí solo (lo dudo... xD)


	4. Edificio de Investigaciones, parte 1

Advertencia: A partir de ahora puede haber spoilers de todo Death Note, y si digo de todo death note es TODO. Avisados estáis ^^

* * *

**4 – Edificio de investigaciones, parte 1**

─ ¡¿Cinco horas? ¿Quién mierda aguanta eso? − gritó Mello.

Mientras tanto, Matt estaba demostrando sus conocimientos de cómo forzar cerraduras con ganzúas, conocimiento que aprendió con Oblivion. Después de unas carreritas, golpes y gritos de Mello a Matt, Near y Watari fueron suficientes para bloquearle. Ya estaban en el coche y habían empezado el viaje hacia el edificio de investigaciones de L.

─ Mello, tú estás acostumbrado a ir rápido y a lo loco, jugándote la vida, y no te digo que eso esté mal, yo también lo hago; pero es que a veces es mejor ser un poco precavido. ─ comentó Matt.

─ ¿Tú también estás con esos viejos sin marcha? ¡La adrenalina no sale sola, hay que hacerla salir!

─ Pero eso no es lo que más interesa en este momento. − intervino Near.

─ Es mejor que no discutáis: no ganaréis nada a parte de una enemistad marcada. − les hizo callar Watari. − Ahora explicadme exactamente lo que pasó en el centro comercial.

Mientras tanto, en la comisaría le daban vueltas al asunto anterior.

─ Pero si a ti también te suena el nombre, puede que esté relacionado con la policía.

─ O quizás sea un criminal. Debimos de haberlos detenido a los cuatro.

─ Tal viejo no puede ser un criminal. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Sesenta? ¿Setenta, quizás? − se quedó pensativo − Watari…

Ellos seguían pensando y llegó otro policía.

─ He vuelto. No ha pasado nada mientras no estaba, ¿verdad?− pregunta el nuevo.

─ Más de lo que crees. ¡Tres criminales en un día!

─ … − el nuevo miró hacia cada lado. − ¿Y dónde están?

─ Ya se fueron. Su tutor afirmó su inocencia, pero ahora sospechamos de él. Nos suena su nombre, en relación con la policía.

─ ¿Y cuál era?

─ Watari. − respondió con normalidad.

─ Estáis de broma, ¿verdad? − preguntó, nervioso.

─ No… ¿por qué?

La cara del guardia nuevo cambió a una de estar sorprendido en exceso.

─ ¡¿Pero es que sois idiotas o qué? − se puso de los nervios.− ¡Watari es la única persona con autorización a mantener contacto directo con L, el mejor detective del mundo! − ahora los alarmados eran los otros dos.

─ ¡¿Hemos hablado con Watari y ni nos hemos dado cuenta?

─ Pero hay algo más importante… Hemos hablado también con L. Era el del teléfono sin lugar a dudas. Sólo por su manera de hablar era evidente… Mierda…

─ ¡¿Quién mierda son los otros tres, entonces? ─ uno de los policías empezaba a impacientarse.

─ Quizás sean los hijos de L…

─ No, no puede ser. Pueden ser aprendices o… ¿sucesores?

─ Y nosotros deteniendo a gente así… maldita sea… Espero que no se acuerden de nosotros ─ deseó otro.

* * *

─ ¿Pero os acordáis de sus nombres?

─ El que me detuvo a mí se llamaba Lance Pinbull. ─ dijo Matt, mientras jugaba con la PSP y maldecía a Dave por haberle quitado el Final Fantasy.

─ A mí me detuvo el mismo, pero también había otro. Creo que era Bryan Tenfield. ─ comentó Mello, enfadado por no tener chocolate.

─ No tratamos con más a parte de esos dos, pero por los alrededores había otro. Se llamaba Darin Kynold.

─ Ya veo. Se lo diré a L. Él decidirá qué hacer.

─ Sí… A esos dos no les saldrá bien haberse metido en mis asuntos.─ Mello sonrió de un modo macabro.

─ A mí me gustaría más ver a aquel niño en un hospital por un accidente y a su madre desesperándose…

─ ¡Cállate! ─ gritó Mello sólo por ver a Matt callado.

─ Aah… s-sí…

* * *

─ Pero lo más importante: Nos acordamos de Watari y oímos los nombres de los otros tres. ¿Los recordáis?

─ … ─ silencio. ─ ¿Y el del teléfono?

─ … ─ otro tanto. ─ ¡Mierda! ¡Nada! ─ Lance golpeó la mesa.

─ Esperad, las conversaciones suelen quedarse grabadas por unas horas en la base de datos de la policía.

─ El número de teléfono lo cogí antes. El de los tres móviles era el mismo.

─ No, había otros dos más.

─ A esos no les pude ver el número, si no, ya los habría pinchado.

─ Ya los encontré. ─ dijo Darin, buscando en una larga lista de números en la PC.

─ Ábrelo.

─ [Información de llamadas telefónicas de la policía. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?] ─ sonó una voz femenina desde los altavoces.

─ Sí. Me gustaría revisar las últimas llamadas del número *********.

─ [A ver… Lo siento, ha habido una petición de no grabar las conversaciones de este número, desde las altas esferas.]

─ … ─ El guardia despegó el auricular de su oreja. ─ Definitivamente, es de L. ─ volvió a hablar por el auricular. ─ Gracias, de todos modos. ─ y colgó.

─ Mierda…

* * *

Unos momentos antes, cuando Near, Mello y Matt aún estaban caminando libremente por el centro comercial; en un edificio de Japón convivían tres jóvenes.

─ ¡Misa-misa se aburre! ─ gritó la chica rubia, hablando de sí misma en tercera persona.

─ Misa-san, por favor, cálmate. Si quieres puedes coger un ordenador, pero déjanos trabajar. ─ le intentó calmar el de pelo negro.

─ ¡A ti ─ hizo énfasis en el ti ─, no te haré naaada de caso!

─ Light-kun, por favor…

─ … ─ el chico de pelo marrón, que se sentaba al lado del de pelo negro, suspiró. ─ Misa, si estás callada. Tendré más tiempo luego para estar contigo, ¿vale?

─ Jo, Light, es que me aburro…

─ Si te aburres, piensa, o haz algo productivo, pero no molestes. ─ protestó Light, haciendo callar a Misa. ─ Por cierto, Ryuuzaki, ¿dónde está Watari?

─ Ha ido a traer a tres conocidos míos. Vosotros no les conocéis, pero quizás os agraden. Llegarán hoy por la noche, o por lo menos eso está calculado.

─ ¿Hay alguna razón por la que vengan? ─ preguntó Light molesto.

─ Pues… ─ Ryuuzaki se empezó a morder el pulgar. ─ Ellos no hacían nada productivo para la sociedad donde estaban, yo les ofrecí venir y ni lo dudaron. Ya que el caso Kira quedó estancado y el mismo Kira no da señales de seguir vivo ─ Light y Misa tragaron saliva ante ese comentario ─, podemos dejarles estar aquí. Es decir, que tienen las mismas razones que vosotros para estar aquí, o incluso más.

─ ¿Saben que tú eres L? ─ preguntó Misa, sólo para pasar el rato.

─ Por supuesto.

─ ¿Y a qué te referías con eso de "incluso más"? ─ cuestionó esta vez Light.

─ A que ellos no pueden ser Kira, a diferencia de -…

─ ¡Que no soy Kira! ─ gritó Light.

─ ¿Y eso cómo puedes demostrármelo?

En respuesta a esa provocación, Light le pegó un puñetazo. Cuando Ryuuzaki iba levantando un pie para devolver el ataque, se cae debido a un golpe en la nuca.

─ ¡No! ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a pegar a mi Light! ─ protestó Misa, la autora del golpe, dejando atónitos a los otros dos.

─ Ehmm… ─ Ryuuzaki se levantó y miró hacia la mesa. No quedaban dulces. ─ Iré a por algo para comer. Light, sigue trabajando. Volveré enseguida. ─ según dijo eso, se fue.

─ Misa, creo que eso no estuvo bien. Yo fui el que empezó la pelea. Él tenía razones para pegarme, también. ─ dijo Light después de asegurarse de que Ryuuzaki se había ido.

─ Jo, Light… Es que él empezó con lo de Kira. ¡Fue culpa suya! ─ se acercó al oído de Light. ─ Y lo peor es que acertó. ¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora con las Death Note, si no las usamos? ─ susurró.

─ ¿A caso te parece que tal y como está todo, podemos usarlas? ─ Light estaba algo molesto desde antes con Misa. ─ Es mejor que L crea que Kira ha desaparecido. Después de todo, a pesar de que matemos criminales, siempre habrá más y más. A parte, nos estamos arriesgando a matar a gente inocente. Quizás, si algún día L se da cuenta de que Kira es la salvación, sigamos con eso.

─ … ─ Misa suspiró. Eso era más o menos lo que le había dicho dos meses atrás.

De repente, se oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Light y Misa se alarmaron. Era como si Ryuuzaki se hubiera caído.

─ ¡Ryuuzaki! ─ llamó Light ─ ¿Estás bien?

─ … ─ Tardó un poco en responder ─ Sí, tranquilo, sólo me caí. No hace falta que vengáis.

Light notó que pasaba algo en la voz de Ryuuzaki. Él no hablaba tan animado normalmente, y menos normal era que empezara a hablar así después de un golpe. Cuando volvió, se veía un poco más peinado, con tics en los ojos, y parecía como si tuviera menos ojeras.

─ ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Qué ha pasado? ─ preguntó preocupado Light.

─ Pues… mientras cogía mi bote de mermelada… tropecé… y… ehmm… ─ intentó decir, parándose cada poco. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, mordiéndose en índice izquierdo. ─ me caí. Nada más.

─ … ─ Misa miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Ryuuzaki y él lo notó.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Amane Misa? ─ continuó, pensando el nombre antes de decirlo.

─ ¡Tú no eres Ryuuzaki!

─ ¡¿Eh? ─ se extrañó Ryuuzaki, dando un paso atrás y poniéndose nervioso.

─ Misa, no delires. Es normal que esté un poco atontado después de tal golpe. ─ dijo Light, aún preocupado.

─ Cierto, cierto, no delires. Estoy mareado.

─ … Hmm… ─ Misa seguía desconfiando.

─ Ehmm… Yagami Tsu- Light, sigamos con el caso.

─ ¡Ahora sí que te pillé! ¡Tú no eres Ryuuzaki! – gritó Misa.

─ ¿Por qué crees eso, Misa? ─ dijo Light, suspirando, pero sin darse cuenta del ataque de nervios que estaba sufriendo Ryuuzaki.

─ Intuición femenina. ─ afirmó.

─ Esa no es una razón.

─ ¡Vale, lo diré! Light, el Kanji de tu nombre se lee Tsuki y él dijo "Tsu" al principio. Luego corrigió a Light, probablemente porque yo lo grité antes.

─ ¿Y cómo crees que lo leyó? ─ Light ya estaba cansado de las tonterías de Misa.

─ ¡Los ojos de shinigami! ─ al oír la última palabra, Ryuuzaki se estremeció.

─ M-Misa, d-deja de deci-… ─ empezó a decir Light, nervioso, porque creía que era el L real. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ryuuzaki.─ Cierto… esas son lentillas… es un color de ojos muy forzado. No es el de L. Eso explica los tics…

─ Mierda… ─ murmuró el falso Ryuuzaki.

─ ¡¿Quién eres, entonces? ─ se alteró Light.

─ No lo sé. Estando en este lugar, por mí mismo, no soy absolutamente nadie. Yo estoy en otro lugar, o quizás… directamente, no estoy.

─ ¡¿Eh? ─ Misa no se enteraba de nada.

─ Si Ryuuzaki está, yo no soy nadie; si Ryuuzaki no está, yo soy Ryuuzaki.

─ ¿Qué Ryuuzaki no está…? ¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Dónde está? ─ exclamó Light, muy preocupado.

─ En la cocina. ─ dijo el falso Ryuuzaki, no muy animado, sentado en la silla de L, esperando a que fueran y le encontraran. ─ No aseguro en qué estado. ─ sonrió macabramente.

Light y Misa esperaron lo peor y fueron hacia la cocina. En un rincón estaba Ryuuzaki, atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza en la boca, inconsciente. Le desataron e intentaron reanimarle.

─ ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Ryuuzaki! ─ gritaba Light desesperado.

─ Aah… ¿Qué ha pasado? ─ murmuró Ryuuzaki aún algo atontado.

─ No lo sé. Alguien demasiado parecido a ti está junto a las PC's.

Al oír el "demasiado parecido a ti", Ryuuzaki se alarmó.

─ Maldita sea… ─ se levantó y fue caminando rápido hacia la anterior sala y murmuró sin que nadie le oyera ─ B…

─ ¡Hola, Law-chan! ─ saludó con una sonrisa inocente, como un niño pequeño. ─ He vuelto a casa. ─ continuó con un tono más sombrío.

─ Tú… ¡¿cuándo te escapaste? ─ preguntó Ryuuzaki. ─ Escogí un centro psiquiátrico de máxima seguridad… creí que no te volvería a ver.

"¡¿Centro psiquiátrico?" pensaron Misa y Light a la vez.

─ … ─ B se quedó mirando a Ryuuzaki, como si esperase a que aclarara algo. ─ ¿Máxima seguridad, dices? ¡Si hasta en la Wammy's era más difícil salir de la habitación por la noche!

─ …

─ ¿No opinas lo mismo, Law-chan? ─ volvió a sonreír.

Reconozco que no era fácil salir, pero no creí que fuera posible compararlos. No deberías haber huido, y menos, venir aquí después de eso. ¿Has pensado en Watari?

─ Oh, mierda… ─ B se puso pensativo y se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ preguntó Misa, mientras Light intentaba unir cabos sueltos ─ ¿Es tu hermano? ¿Y Watari tu padre?

─ Nos conocemos, pero no es mi hermano, ni Watari mi padre. Él era el segundo en mi lista de sucesores, pero la rechazó cuando murió el primero. Él es B. Le nombré hace tiempo, una vez que hablaba con vosotros. Naomi Misora trabajó conmigo para atraparle. Se convirtió en asesino.

─ ¡¿Asesino? ─ exclamaron Light y Misa a la vez, mirándose entre sí.

─ Hmm… dos jóvenes con L. Los dos se extrañaron al oír la palabra asesino. Un chico listo perfectamente arreglado y una chica que no parece muy lista, pegada a él… ─ pensó B en alto, mirando para ellos.

─ ¡Oye! ─ le llamó la atención Misa.

─ ¿Estamos en Japón?

─ Sí. ─ contestó Ryuuzaki, adivinando lo que él quería decir.

─ … ─ B abrió el bote de mermelada y tomó un poco con la mano. ─ Kira y el segundo Kira, ¿me equivoco?

─ La teoría de un segundo Kira no había salido a la luz, y ya sabes que sospecho de ellos dos ¿cómo lo sabes? ─ preguntó Ryuuzaki, mientras Light y Misa estaban en shock por la deducción de B y por la manera en la que cogió la mermelada.

─ Lo de que hay un segundo Kira era evidente. Primero, Kira demostraba ser muy inteligente y no hizo un solo movimiento en falso, según lo que sé yo. Pero cuando se envió ese vídeo a la televisión me pregunté si Kira había hecho un transplante de cerebro o si se había llevado tal golpe que había perdido la mitad de sus neuronas. ─ Misa puso mala cada por la insinuación. ─ En el puesto de vigilancia que había al lado de mi celda se oía la palabra Kira cada cinco minutos. Es que hasta veía la palabra Kira en las paredes y en la comida que me deban, si es que se puede llamar así. Me harté de Kira y escuché todo lo que decían. Junto con la televisión y la radio de los vigilantes de allí. Luego, adiviné que ellos dos eran Kira porque poca gente que coincida con mis descripciones mentales de Kira pueden estar contigo. Estoy tan harto de Kira, que en lo que llevo hablado explicando esto, dije la palabra "Kira" diez veces… Por favor, no habléis del tema. ─ pidió B, con una mano en la cabeza.

─ ¡¿C-cuántas veces tendré que decir que yo no soy Kira?

─ Prefiero no hablar de la vacilación del principio. ─ comentó B, comiendo de su mermelada, mientras que leía la información de los casos que estaba resolviendo L.

─ B, eres un criminal. No deberías leer eso.

─ ¿Pero no te parece que si soy un criminal, sé cómo piensa un criminal? ─ sonríe. ─ Mira, en este caso, entre los tres principales sospechosos que tienes, el culpable es Erin Rakinu, sin lugar a dudas. Es sólo ver cómo trata con la gente y el temblequeo de manos cuando espera a algo. Demasiado nervioso como para ser un humano inocente.

─ Sí, eso pensaba yo. ─ contestó Ryuuzaki. ─ Entonces, si te comprometes a no matar a nadie más… ─ se pone pensativo ─, puedes quedarte aquí.

─ … ─ Light y Misa se quedaron sin palabras.

─ Cuando necesites mi ayuda, yo estaré disponible. Se ve que el aburrimiento hace maravillas. Dale gracias. ¿Pero no te da miedo estar rodeado de criminales, Law-chan? ─ preguntó B. Light decidió pasar de él y no decir nada.

─ Pronto lo entenderás. No estaré solo. ─ dijo Ryuuzaki, con media sonrisa.

─ Uuuuh… ─ murmuró B, intentando parecer un fantasma. ─ Qué miedo, qué misterio, el no conocer sino de este macabro asunto. ─ continuó en tono poético.

* * *

Notas: Hubo problemas, lo siento. Es más largo de lo que creía. Y en el siguiente capítulo copiaré un poco de este para que tenga sentido... es que era muy largo tal y como estaba... lo partí por la mitad. Espero más reviews ^^

Y ahora debo aclarar que esto ocurre seis meses después de que arresten a Higuchi. Debido a que Light reflexionó mas en lo que estaba haciendo y de que pretendía matar a su "amigo", se detuvo inventado la escusa que le dijo a Misa. Ahora debo aclarar las edades. He modificado todo un poco las edades porque si no, no saldrá como quiero. Las digo ahora:

L - 24 ; Light - 18 ; Misa - 19 (según la Wikipedia xD) ; B - 20 (añadido por mí) ; Near - 16 ; Mello - 18 ; Matt - 17 (en poco tiempo 18).

Esos son los principales y probablemente los que cambie. Los demás seguirán con la misma edad que al principio de death note, es decir como L y Light.

A parte de que la última intervención es de propia invención mía, junto con las rimas que me vayan saliendo. Naaah de robar xD Aunque no tiene micho, la verdad. Reviews! ^^


	5. Edificio de Investigaciones, parte 2

**Advertencias**: Creo que hasta ahora se me olvidó poner que puede haber OCC y alguna frase... subidilla de tono... pero nada más. ^^ Disfrutad de la lectura~

* * *

**5 – Edificio de investigaciones, parte 2**

─ Entonces, si te comprometes a no matar a nadie más… ─ se pone pensativo ─, puedes quedarte aquí.

─ … ─ Light y Misa se quedaron sin palabras.

─ Cuando necesites mi ayuda, yo estaré disponible. Se ve que el aburrimiento hace maravillas. Dale gracias. ¿Pero no te da miedo estar rodeado de criminales, Law-chan? ─ preguntó B. Light decidió pasar de él y no decir nada.

─ Pronto lo entenderás. No estaré solo. ─ dijo Ryuuzaki, con media sonrisa.

─ Uuuuh… ─ murmuró B, intentando parecer un fantasma. ─ Qué miedo, qué misterio, el no conocer sino de este macabro cauterio. ─ continuó en tono poético.

─ … ─ Ryuuzaki estaba pensativo. ─ ¿Desde cuándo eres poeta?

─ Claro. Tú, que no estuviste en la cárcel, te crees que el mundo ahí es de rositas, hasta mejor que libre. ¡Y me mandas allí! ¡Te parecerá divertido! ─ paró de golpe y entrecerró los ojos. ─ No… Rectifico. ─ murmuró ─ Sería como… ¡¿Pero tú qué te piensas que se puede hacer en un manicomio, encerrado sin poder moverte en todo el día, a parte de comer, pasmar y escuchar Kira por aquí y Kira por allá? ¡¿EH?

─ … ─ Ryuuzaki levantó una ceja. ─ ¿Lo has ensayado?

─ Mierda, debió de haberse notado mucho. ─ murmuró B, rascándose la cabeza.

─ … ─ Light estaba atónito con el comportamiento de B, pero decidió cambiar de tema. ─ ¿Y cómo te escapaste?

─ A ver, todos los días por la noche me escapaba de mi celda a la cocina para comer mermelada. De verdad, me costó sólo comer tres botes al día y todos por la noche. Esta última vez, es decir, anteayer por la madrugada, limpié todo de mis huellas dactilares, fui a por los botes de mermelada y en vez de volver a la celda, manipulé los vídeos de las cámaras y arreglé todo a mi favor. Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. En este momento, no hay una sola prueba en sus manos de que yo haya estado allí. ─ metió las manos en los bolsillos y de uno sacó unos papeles doblados. Se levantó y se los dio a L. ─ Esos son los documentos que tenían sobre mí. Revisé todos los de los de los demás en quince minutos. Me costó encontrar los míos, pero lo hice.

─ ¿Rue Ryuuzaki? ─ preguntó Light, mirando el papel que miraba L.

─ Especifiqué un nombre falso por si ocurría la posibilidad de que B saliera y quisiera vengarse de mí por haber dicho el real. Ahora no me arrepiento.

─ ¿Ibas a dar el real…? ─ preguntó B, con los ojos entrecerrados, con mala mirada. ─ Espero que nunca se te ocurra nombrarlo. Por tu bien, más que nada. Un detective desangrándose no es una buena imagen para dos humanos que no vivieron situaciones límite, a parte de asesinar a distancia, sin ver cadáveres. ─ enseguida, Light y Misa entendieron la indirecta. Cuando Light iba a abrir la boca, B se dio cuenta y dijo algo. ─ No volveré a abrir la boca con ese tema, lo prometo. A mí también me viene hasta las narices y más allá… ─ se paró, pensando en algo. ─ Más allá, pero qué digo… ─ murmuró. ─ Bien, L ¿Qué se supone que harás con esos papeles? Yo, me muero por saber qué mierda están haciendo los vigilantes y la doctora que creía estar devolviéndome mi cordura.

─ ¿"Creía estar"?

─ Cosas mías, déjalo.

─ Bueno… llamaré, a ver qué pasa ─ comentó Ryuuzaki, yendo hacia el teléfono.

─ Pon el altavoz, que quiero saber qué dicen. ─ dijo B emocionado. Ryuuzaki le hizo caso.

─ [Perdone, ahora estamos en un pequeño problema. Por favor, llame en unas horas.]

"Ah, si esto es pequeño, a ver qué es grande." ─ pensó B

─ No cuelgue, por favor. Sé lo que está sucediendo ahí. Uno de máxima seguridad se ha escapado.

─ [¡¿Cómo lo sabe?]

─ Porque yo soy L, el que mandó a ese criminal ahí. Rue Ryuuzaki, si no me equivoco.

"L, no blasfemes, tú nunca te equivocas." ─ pensó, soltando una pequeña risita por su chiste mental.

─ [¡¿L? Ah, siento haberle tratado así antes.]

─ ¿Por qué te llamó "Ryuuzaki"? ─ le preguntó susurrando Light a B.

─ Mis crímenes fueron con intención de provocar a L. Casi consigo derrotarle. En ese caso yo utilicé el nombre de Rue Ryuuzaki. ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado él ese nombre, sino de mí? ─ contestó B, sin susurrar.

─ [¡Un momento! Creo que acabo de oír cerca la voz de Rue Ryuuzaki]

─ No, eso fue por mi parte. Él está conmigo. Al huir, vino junto a mí. No me pregunte el por qué. Yo tampoco lo sé.

─ […] ─ fue una sorpresa inexpresable. ─ [P-Pero, e-entonces, usted e-está en p-peligro, ¿no? Mandaremos policías si lo desea.]

─ No hay de qué preocuparse, no me hará nada. Parece estar más cuerdo de lo que creía.

─ [Sí, últimamente parecía estar mejorando…]

─ Sólo llamaba para avisar de que está aquí, que no se alarmen por eso. En el caso de que haga algo sospechoso tendrá vigilancia intensiva las veinticuatro horas del día. ─ Light tragó saliva, recordando cuando L le había dicho eso a él. ─ Y si necesito inmovilizarlo, dispongo los medios necesarios para que no se mueva ni un centímetro.

"Ugh, eso sonó mal." Pensó B, retorciéndose, sabiendo en que L conocía y tenía acceso a demasiados métodos de tortura, que incluso podían hacer que dejara de comer mermelada durante más de una semana, como descargas eléctricas al mínimo movimiento, proporcionadas por una máquina.

─ Y si no, lo volveré a llevar ahí. Gracias por su colaboración.

─ [Ah, bueno… e-espero que no lleguemos a-al último caso… ] ─ colgó.

─ A poco de una risa estrepitosa estuve. No sé cómo puedes pasar de una medida extrema a una inútil con tanta facilidad. ─ dijo, aguantando la risa.

─ … ─ Ryuuzaki aún estaba un poco impresionado por el miedo que le tenían a B. ─ No entiendo a qué te refieres, pero prefiero quedarme como estoy. ─ pasó un tiempo. ─ Ah, tengo que llamar a otras personas, seguid hablando, si queréis. ─ marcó el número mientras Misa y Light le preguntaban cosas a B, aunque este último atendía más a lo que decía L.

─ […] ─ No se daba entendido lo que decía la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

─ Buenos días.

─ […]

─ Perdone mi descortesía, pero ¿podría responder a su pregunta usted primero?

─ […]

─ ¿Y esos tres sujetos, tienen el pelo rubio, blanco y rojo, respectivamente?

─ […]

─ ¿Y a mí de qué me suena eso…? ─ murmuró B.

─ ¿Decías algo? ─ preguntó Light.

─ Naah, Nada importante.

─ Si no lo dijera una autoridad, no me lo creería, pero… por favor, ¿puede darle el teléfono al de pelo blanco?

─ […]

─ Ara, L está tratando con las autoridades ¡Qué raro! ─ se rió B, con algo de sarcasmo en lo último.

─ Puedo asegurarle que el sujeto al que me refiero, no ha cometido un solo crimen en toda su vida.

─ […]

─ Wow, ahora hablamos de crímenes. ─ comentó B.

─ B, deja de meterte en conversaciones ajenas. ─ dijo L, tapando el micrófono por el que hablaba.

─ Vale, vale… pero no te pongas así…

─ Entendido. Por favor, dígales que su tutor llegará en menos de diez minutos.

─ […]

─ Yo no puedo dar una indicación válida, pero en cambio puedo dar un pseudónimo por el que ellos me reconocerán, a pesar de que no nos conocemos en persona. Por favor, dígales que soy Ryuuzaki.

─ ¡Súper-Ryuuzaki entra en acción! ─ murmuró B, de modo que sólo le oyeron Light y Misa, que se extrañaron.

─ […]

Ryuuzaki esperó un poco antes de colgar el teléfono, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, oyó un grito. Rápidamente volvió a hablar por el teléfono.

─ ¿Ha pasado algo ahí?

─ […]

─ Oh, ya veo. No debí haber revelado mi identidad. ─ L hizo una pausa y comprobó que B estaba hablando y no podía escucharle. ─ Tú eres Near, ¿no?

─ […]

─ En teoría Watari ya debería estar ahí. Ahora tengo que colgar.

─ […] ─ desde el otro lado cerraron la comunicación.

─ Ryuuzaki, ¿esta llamada tiene que ver con la de… media hora, o así, antes? ─ preguntó Light.

─ Sí, la otra fue a Watari. Llegará pronto.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la noche.

─ 5'02, 5'01, 5'00, 4'59…

─ Mello, te vas a volver loco. ─ comentó Matt. Mello llevaba desde que Watari había dicho "Ya quedan cuatro horas." contando hasta los segundos.

─ ¡Cállate! ¡La cuenta atrás está acabando! 4'51, 4'50, 4'49…

─ Matt, no te preocupes por él. Si fuera a volverse loco, ya lo estaría. Pronto parará, estamos llegando. ─ dijo Near.

─ No, ya llegamos. ─ le corrigió Watari, mientras paraba la limusina. ─ Podéis bajar. Mello, tú también.

Todos le hicieron caso, pero Mello seguía con la cuenta atrás. Pasaron por los sistemas de seguridad y llegaron a una puerta de metal que daba a una sala insonorizada. Watari pulsó un botón y dijo por un altavoz:

─ Ryuuzaki, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

* * *

Ya hacía tiempo que habían dejado de trabajar. Ahora, los cuatro jóvenes estaban hablando tranquilamente. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de cristal. L, mirando hacia los ordenadores, B a su lado y de espaldas estaban Light y Misa, pero en sillas distintas, por petición de Light.

─ L es una persona muuuuy divertida, por eso no aproveché mi libertad al salir del manicomio. ¿A que sí, Law-chan?

─ B, cállate. Parece que eres la única persona capaz de ponerme nervioso…

─ ¡Pues B hace que Misa-misa se divierta mucho, a diferencia de Ryuuzaki! ─ dijo Misa, con una sonrisa. ─ Pero no es nada en comparación con mi Light. ─ le abrazó.

─ Misa, para… ─ se quejó Light.

─ De todos modos, gracias por decir eso, Amane. ─ sonrió B.

─ [Ryuuzaki, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?] ─ al oír eso, L se levantó.

─ Mierda… Watari… ¿Ahora qué hago? ─ preguntó B, desesperado.

─ Arréglatelas como puedas. ─ contestó Ryuuzaki, de un modo seco.

Él se acercó a la puerta, que estaba detrás de una pared de metal. Pulsó un botón y la puerta se abrió, por un sistema de huellas dactilares.

─ 0'02, 0'01, 0'00 ¡Ya llegamos, L-sama! ─ dijo Mello, que parecía un maníaco, por pasar cuatro horas con la cuenta atrás.

─ Buenos días, L-sama. ─ saludaron Matt y Near a la vez, el primero, jugando con su GBA.

─ Buenos días. Pasad.

Near fue el primero, seguido por Mello y Matt, que iban al mismo nivel y Watari, que iba atrás de todo. Los cuatro visitantes y L se quedaron junto al final de la pared de acero, a unos cinco metros de donde estaban sentados Light y Misa, junto con dos sillas vacías.

─ Estas personas son las que estuvieron colaborando conmigo durante el caso Kira. Me imagino que Watari ya os habrá hablado de ellos. ─ comentó L.

Near entrecerró los ojos un poco y miró para la cara de Misa. Parecía algo nerviosa. Luego miró para L, igualmente algo nervioso; se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras miraba a Light, dando ligeros cambios de expresión en los ojos. El chico de pelo castaño se veía tensísimo. Movía los dedos con impaciencia. El silencio en la sala era demasiado incómodo. Watari parecía no entender el silencio y Mello miraba cómo Matt se pasaba un juego. Near giró un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta de algo. Parecía que había una mano detrás del hombro de Misa. La chica, sudorosa y tensísima, miraba con cara amenazante a Near. El chico movió su cabeza un poco más, de modo que pudo ver con claridad que había un humano detrás de la silla de Misa. La chica gimió un poco al darse cuenta de a dónde estaba mirando, y el que estaba detrás de la silla, levantó la vista. Near pudo divisar unos ojos rojos. Eran inconfundibles.

─ ¡¿B? ─ exclamó Near.

─ ¡¿Near? ─ exclamó B, saliendo de su sitio.

─ Entonces, ¿ése es el chaval tan famoso por la Wammy's House? ─ preguntó Matt, sacando sus ojos del juego.

─ El estudiante vivo más cercano a ser el sucesor de L, si Roger no me mintió. ─ comentó Mello, mordiendo su chocolate.

─ … ─ se veía perfectamente cómo Light, Misa y L sentían vergüenza ajena por el comportamiento de B.

─ Oh, mierda. ─ se dio cuenta tarde. ─ Bah, en algún momento tendría que salir…

─ B, ¿pero qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en… otro lugar? ─ le preguntó Watari, sin saber qué pretendía.

─ Ehm… ─ estaba pensando en qué decir para que no sonara muy fuerte.

─ Watari, creo que no habrá problema con él. Prometió no hacer nada malo mientras que estuviera aquí, ¿verdad, B? ─ L miró para su sucesor, amenazante.

─ Por supuesto. ─ se levantó de golpe y se puso firme, como un militar.

─ E-Eso espero… ─ Watari miró a L ─ ¿Lo ha traído usted?

─ No, vino por su cuenta. No sé cómo.

─ Dejadme, no voy a causar problemas; seguid como si yo fuera una persona normal. ─ comentó B, consciente de que lo que pedía era imposible. A causa de eso, se produjo un tenso silencio.

─ … ─ Light no lo aguantaba más. ─ Soy Light Yagami, encantado de conoceros. ─ dijo, después de un rato con su típica sonrisa.

─ ¡Yo soy Misa Amane, pero podéis llamarme Misa-Misa! Y si el novio de Misa-Misa está encantado de conoceros, Misa-Misa también.

─ Yo soy Near. Encantado. ─ comentó fríamente, enrollándose el pelo.

─ Mello, para nada encantado. ─ dijo molesto.

─ No seas maleducado. ─ le riñó Watari, sin esperar respuesta.

─ M…Matt… Encan…ta…do… ─ estaba jugando con su GBA y a penas conseguía hablar moviendo los dedos a una velocidad inhumana.

─ A Watari, a B y a mí ya nos conocéis todos, no hace falta que nos presentemos, me imagino. ─ hizo una pausa. ─ Sentaros por donde podáis.

* * *

Cada uno ya había ocupado un sitio: L y B estaban en su anterior lugar, Mello pululaba por todo el cuarto, Misa miraba con ojos amenazantes a Near y éste le devolvía la mirada, pero confusa. Light estaba con una PC y Matt se sentaba en frente de Ryuuzaki, hablando con él.

─ ¿Final Fantasy VII, dices? ─ preguntó el mayor.

─ Sí… ─ lloriqueaba.

─ … ─ L se lo pensó un poco y llamó a Watari. ─ En dos días es su cumpleaños. Por favor, cómprale el juego. ─ susurró, sin que Matt le oyera.

─ Entendido.

─ ¿Huh?¿Ha pasado algo? ─ preguntó el chico, desconcertado.

─ Nada importante.

─ … ─ B los miraba y sonreía, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

─ B. ─ llamó Mello. El aludido se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara. ─ ¿Cómo es que L dejó que estuvieras aquí, siendo un criminal?

─ No me lo preguntes. Tengo tanta idea como tú. Quizás se ablandó, o se tragó lo de que resuelvo casos de asesinatos mejor que él…

─ ¿Por qué asesinatos?¿Mataste a alguien?¿Fue ese tu crimen?

─ Sí. Me cargué a tres personas, y luego ayudé a resolver el crimen, con mis propósitos, claro. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo la mente bastante retorcida… volvería a hacerlo. ─ B estaba pensativo.

─ Uff… bueno, digamos que en la Wammy's sólo nos habló Roger de que habías cometido algunos crímenes, y que por eso te sacaron de allí.

─ Los crímenes fueron después de salir y salí por mi propia cuenta. ─ B entrecerró los ojos, con mala cara. ─ Es demasiado extraño.

─ ¿Lo qué?

─ Es la primera vez que Roger no me fastidia por haber hecho algo mal. Lo normal sería que dijera: "Ese maldito B… Se cargó a veintisiete personas, de entre ellos, nueve niños pequeños. Por si fuera poco, luego robó un total de más de doscientos millones de dólares en tiendas pequeñas, con poca cantidad de dinero; y vendió los órganos de varios huérfanos, por el mercado negro. Hizo todo eso sólo para burlarse de la Wammy's House y de nuestro L-sama, incluso. ¡Pero gracias a sus esfuerzos, todos estamos seguros, por que ahora, es maníaco está entre rejas y no le volveremos a ver el pellejo por el resto de nuestras vidas!" ─ B dijo todo eso de un modo muy dramático y sin haber respirado una sola vez. Todos los que estaban en la sala, es decir, todos menos Watari, se habían callado para escucharle.

─ B, pareces un loco psicópata hablando de ese modo y así de ti mismo. ─ apuntó Matt, rompiendo el silencio.

─ Matt, tranquilo, lo es. ─ le dijo Ryuuzaki ─ Pero, ¿dijiste "nuestro L-sama"?

─ Claro… tú no te pasaste por ahí desde que A murió hasta que me mandaste a la cárcel; es decir, cuando yo era el primero… Era oír "L-sama" por aquí, "L-sama" por allá… Eso ayudó bastante a que ahora esos tres no estén con vida en este momento. ─ L entendió lo que quería decir B, y le hizo callar.

─ Bah, eso no ayudará a nada. Lo pasado, pasado está. ─ Ryuuzaki miró a un reloj que estaba por encima de una PC. ─ Ya es la una de la mañana, es mejor que algunos os vayáis a dormir. Misa, como actriz que eres, deberías cuidarte de tener ojeras. Me imagino que no querrás quedarte como yo. ─ eso hizo que a Misa le diera un escalofrío y se fue corriendo por las escaleras. ─ Light, deberías dormir. Creo que llevas tres días sin hacerlo. Piensa en que no estás nada acostumbrado. ─ el chico iba a refunfuñar, pero fue con Misa, ya que estaban en el mismo apartamento, por petición de la modelo. ─ Near, aún eres menor y tu cerebro está en proceso de desarrollo. Vete a dormir. Watari te indicará dónde. ─ Near se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Watari. ─ Matt, síguele. Tu apartamento está enfrente del suyo. ─ Matt hizo lo ordenado.

En la habitación sólo quedaban L, Mello y B. El detective miraba a sus sucesores, analizando sus caras, pero a la vez amenazante. Tras un largo y pesado silencio, Ryuuzaki decidió hablar:

─ Aquí, vosotros sois los únicos criminales de verdad. Espero que no se os ocurra perturbar esta paz.

─ A Kira y a Kira 2 no les dijiste nada. ─ protestó B.

─ Sean Kira o no, ese asesino dejó de matar hace más de seis meses. Ya no es un problema para la sociedad. ─ L suspiró. ─ Los dos sois mis sucesores y los dos os convertisteis en criminales. B de asesino, y Mello de la mafia.

─ ¡Anda! ¿Eras un mafioso?

─ Y lo soy. Actualmente soy el jefe.

─ No vale Law-chan, ¿Luego dices que soy el criminal más peligroso al que te has enfrentado nunca?

─ Vuestro estado mental es distinto.

─ … Me estás llamando loco, ¿verdad?

─ Básicamente sí.

─ Y orgulloso de que me lo llames estoy. ─ dijo con tono de superioridad. ─ Pero, ¿Para qué querías que estuviésemos los dos aquí?

─ Sólo era para avisaros. Mello., tú dormirás en el apartamento de Matt. B, tú en el mío; quiero tenerte vigilado. ─ comentó L, desconfiando. ─ Las puertas están abiertas, será fácil saber cuál es el de Matt. ─ Cuando L acabó de decir eso, Mello se fue por su lado.

─ Sabía que te arriesgabas la vida, pero tanto es pasarse. En teoría eres mi peor enemigo. ─ una sonrisa tétrica apareció en la cara de B, mientras que caminaban ellos también hacia el apartamento.

─ Cállate. Das algo de miedo, nada más. ─ contestó secamente L.

─ … Miedo, dices… ─ B se calló por un momento, para luego sacar una sonrisita pervertida. ─ Oh, Law-chan, ¿no será que crees que vamos a dormir en la misma cama?

─ ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

─ Hehe… ─ no podía aguantar la sonrisa viendo a una persona normalmente impasible, perdiendo los nervios ante unas frasecitas de nada.

─ No quiero oírte decir una palabra durante toda la noche.

─ Y no la oirás, te lo aseguro. Como mucho será un pequeño murmullo.

─ … ─ L decidió que pasar de él sería lo mejor.

Rápidamente llegaron a su apartamento en le centro de investigaciones, en la tercera planta. Era como una habitación de hotel: según se entraba, se podían ver dos lados completamente simétricos.

─ Yo voy a dormir ya, no me molestes. Por cierto, te levantarás a las seis de la mañana mientas vivas aquí.

─ Entendido. Iré a dormir un poco más tarde, total, en mi anterior residencia no dormía casi nada. Dormir allí sería como dormir en una sala encerrado con un loco maníaco: no sabes qué te pueden hacer en cada momento. ─ hizo una pequeña pausa, con un dedo en la boca, pensativo. ─ Iré a ver lo que hay por ahí.

─ … ─ al mayor se le pasaron muchas posibles acciones de B y decidió advertirle. ─ Recuerda que hay cámaras de vigilancia que funcionan las 24 horas del día; y que al mínimo acto anormal te pondré en cuarentena.

─ Uuh, me tratas como a un perro sarnoso y agresivo. Me pregunto qué te crees qué voy a hacer. ─ después de decir eso, sonrió y salió hacia el pasillo del edificio de investigaciones..

─ Es mejor prevenir que curar… ─ murmuró Ryuuzaki para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos, para dormir.

* * *

**Notas: **Este capítulo llegó un poco tarde... pero a su vez es más largo ^^ espero que os haya gustado ^^ Ahora comentaré a las reviews desde aquí:

Para **:)**

Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Con respecto a tu pregunta, Mello sí que tiene cicatriz (No me preguntes dónde, ni cuándo, ni cómo se la ha hecho, porque tampoco lo sé xD). En el caso de que tengas alguna otra duda, sin problemas estaré de responderla ^^

Para **aliza**

Bien, bien... sólo debo decir que Near no va a tener oportunidades de morir como yo quiero que muera... además, quizás haya lectores de este fic y fans de Near a la vez... prefiero no matar a nadie xD

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._:-:_:_:-._:-._._.-.-._._.-.-.-:_:_.-:_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

por lo que creo, ya respondí a todas las reviews del capítulo 4... ahora me encantaría que en vuestras reviews, queridos lectores (X3), me comentéis la respuesta a esta encuesta:

**¿Os gustaría que hubiera una "saga" con las aventuras de estos personajes con unos OC?**

Vosotros contestad, que aún no sé si poniéndola esto quedará bien. Por cierto, la saga será de 3 capítulos como mucho, y estará, me imagino que por alrededor del capítulo 10, si hay bastantes votos a favor. La cantidad de OC serán siete, es decir, tantos como personajes de death note, ya que cada uno oficial se encontrará con uno original.

La decisión es vuestra, ya sabéis, mediante reviews ^^

Un saludillo X3

Yuuki Maku


	6. Edificio de Investigaciones, parte 3

**6 - Edificio de investigaciones, parte 3**

El detective dormía plácidamente, por una de las primeras veces, con una sonrisa en la cara. A pesar de eso, él ya sabía que sus pocas horas de sueño ya habían llegado a su fin. Abrió los ojos y …

─ Son las 6:00:49, L. Te despiertas tarde.

Una cara con una sonrisa tétrica y ojos rojos le estaba mirando atentamente, muy de cerca. Evidentemente, la reacción del detective fue moverse violentamente hacia atrás.

─ B… No des esos sustos por la mañana… ─ se frotó los ojos. ─ Y por cierto, ¿a qué hora te levantaste para estar tan despierto?

─ No me dormí, directamente. ─ se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. ─ Voy a desayunar.

─ Espera, iré yo también, contigo. ─ dijo L, aún dudando, pero levantándose hacia la puerta.

-.-.-.-

─ Matt, quieto. ─ dijo Mello, aún con los ojos cerrados, presintiendo que el pelirrojo se le acercaba para darle un susto.

─ ¡¿Cómo sabías lo que pretendía? ─ se echó para atrás Matt.

─ Mello lo sabe todo. ─ dijo él mismo, abriendo los ojos y levantándose, con su típica ropa negra aún puesta. ─ A parte, eres demasiado predecible y ya son las seis. Vámonos.

Matt aún seguía mirando a su amigo, absorto. Optó por seguirle, al final. Al llegar a la puerta, Mello se paró repentinamente, pensando.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Mello?

─ He estado pensando… Bah, es igual.

─ ¡No! Ahora tienes que decirlo. ─ le bloqueó Matt antes de que abriese la puerta.

─ ... ─ Mello se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. ─ ¿Por qué crees que L-sama nos ha puesto en la misma habitación, habiendo tantas como hay?

─ ¡Ah, cierto! … ─ Matt se puso pensativo. ─ No había pensado en eso…

─ Deja el tema, es igual. Supongo que no te molesta, ¿verdad?

─ No, para nada. De hecho prefiero que sea así. ─ contestó feliz.

─ …

-.-.-.-

─ ¡Liiiiiiiight! – la chica se acercaba a su novio corriendo.

─ Misa, cállate y déjame dormir un poco más.

─ Pero ya son las seis y Ryuuzaki dijo que había que levantarse a esta hora…

─ ¿Pero no era que tú no hacías caso a Ryuuzaki? ─ le replicó Light, únicamente con la intención de dormir un poco más.

─ … ─ Misa puso cara de susto ─ ¡Aaaaah! ─ corrió y se abrazó a Light. ─ Lo siento, Light, no volveré a hacerlo.

─ A mí no me importa si lo vuelves a hacer o no. ¿Entendido?

─ … ─ Misa puso los ojos llorosos ─ Entonces… ¿Ya no me quieres?

─ Yo nunca ha dicho que te quer-… digo… no es eso, Misa, tranquila. Bien, ahora bajemos. ─ le contestó Light, ya vestido, cogiendo a Misa por el brazo y casi arrastrándola.

-.-.-.-

Near ya estaba esperando con Watari en la sala principal , desayunando algo de leche con azúcar.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí, Watari-san? ─ preguntó Near.

─ Debo imaginarme que resolveremos casos ayudando a L, y haremos alguna actividad fuera de aquí, como viajes. Algo así.

─ ... ─ el chico asintió y volvieron al silencio anterior.

─ Buenos días, Watari, Near. ─ dijo L, bajando aún por las escaleras.

─ … ─ B se abstuvo de decir algo y el anciano le miró de reojo, haciendo que el asesino evitara su mirada. ─ Oye, L, ahora empiezo a sentirme algo culpable. ─ murmuró al oído del detective.

─ ¿Entonces quieres que te lleve ya a la cárcel?

─ No, por supuesto que no. Me siento culpable por haber venido aquí. Parece que Watari me odia, o algo así. ─ seguía hablándole al oído.

─ Eso es normal. Tú no eres como yo, y deberías serlo. ─ dijo L, de -un modo frío e incomprensivo, lo que hizo que B se molestara.

─ Ya, lo que quieres es que sea una copia exacta a ti. ─ dijo en alto, por lo que todos le podían oír. ─ ¡Tú lo que quieres es que sea como una fotocopia tuya! Y mientras no tenga que sustituirte, que te haga caso en todo, como si fuese un sirviente, ¿verdad?

─ No… yo… ─ empezó a decir L, pero B le volvió a interrumpir.

─ ¡No era para que me respondieras! Tú crees que eres demasiado superior a los demás, pero en realidad no lo eres, cualquiera te lo podría decir. ¡Si ni siquiera pudiste resolver el caso Kira, siendo tan fácil, y con todos los medios que tienes para comprobarlo! ¡Yo no puedo seguir más tiempo fingiendo no odiarte! ¡Parece que mi vida depende de ti, de mi comportamiento hacia ti y de si hago todo lo que a ti te apetece! Tú, tú, tú y tú, ¿verdad? Bah, yo me voy de aquí.─ sentenció B, caminando rápido y salió del edificio, pasando los sistemas de seguridad hábilmente, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Al salir por completo del edificio, mientras andaba, solamente se puso a pensar en la razón por la que L siempre le trataba de ese modo tan frío y distante; y por mucho que B intentara que fueran algo más amigos, el detective no mostraba ninguna intención similar.

-.-.-.-

─ No logro entender por qué se comporta así, como si continuara siendo un niño pequeño. ─ decía L.

─ … ─ Watari sabía por qué, pero no pensaba ser suficientemente descortés como para decírselo.

Pasaron desayunando en silencio, después de eso. Unos minutos después, llegaron los cuatro restantes, discutiendo.

─ No, no, no… L-sama prefiere que cualquiera de nosotros tres sea sucesor suyo, antes que a ese tío. ─ protestó Mello, señalando con desprecio al castaño.

─ ¡No trates así a mi Light! ─ le contradijo la chica, abrazándose a su novio.

─ Misa… ─ dijo el chico, sintiendo vergüenza ajena de la rubia y de sus discusiones sin sentido. ─ No deberías discutir así sólo por una cosa sin importancia como esa…

─ Eso, eso ─ le dio la razón Matt ─ lo de quién será su sucesor lo decidirá él en un momento lejano. ─ se frenó a pensar un momento.─ O eso espero.

─ Sí, claro, siempre puede aparecer un zombie y llevárselo, ¿verdad? ─ dijo Mello con sarcasmo, a lo que Matt respondió extrañando a todos.

─ ¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

─ … ─ Por un momento, la sala se quedó en completo silencio. Light, como siempre, decidió intervenir. ─ E-es igual… vayamos a desayunar y seamos felices.

Los cuatro ya se habían sentado y se pasaron un tiempo hablando, hasta que Matt, extrañado, sacó el tema.

─ Por cierto, ¿dónde está B? Ya debería estar aquí, ¿no?

─ … ─ Watari miró con preocupación a L, pensando en el caos mental por el que estaría pasando el chico, y lo que iba a responder.

─ Probablemente venga en poco tiempo. ─ dijo de modo nervioso el detective.

─ Hmmm… eso suena algo sosp-… ─ empezó a decir Mello, pero fue interrumpido por Near.

─ Deja el tema. Está diciendo la verdad.

Siguieron desayunando en silencio y cuando acabaron, cada uno hizo lo que siempre hacía, menos Light, quien, acompañado de Misa, fue a hablar con L.

─ Yo creo que no ha pasado nada bueno. ─ comentó Misa.

─ Seguro que es algo sin importancia. ─ respondió su novio. ─ L o único que quiero saber es qué pasó. Desde el principio B no me dio buena espina. No sólo por lo de ser un criminal que reconoce serlo, sino porque sin información adicional a la de la televisión, descubrió que nosotros dos éramos Kira, y aún por encima, a diferencia de L, no tiene duda alguna.

─ … Misa no quería contradecir a su novio, así que se calló todo lo que quería decir hasta que llegaron.

─ Ah, hola, Light-kun.

─ Hola, Ryuuzaki. Querría… saber algo.

─ Eres libre de expresarlo.

─ ¿Dónde exactamente está B?

─ … ─ ahora L ya no sabía qué decir. No es esperaba que fuese eso.─ Él… no lo sé. ─ bajó la cabeza.

─ ¿Pero él no estaba contigo ayer?

─ Sí… pero…

La cara del detective daba mucha pena a Misa, así que ella decidió acercarse un poco. Le habló al oído, sin que Light los oyera.

─ ¿Se ha enfadado contigo?

─ … ─ L no respondía.

Pero hubo una señal que hizo que Misa se auto-respondiese: justo después de su pregunta, L abrió los ojos, como de sorpresa, y luego, se encogió un poco más. Cada vez, la chica sentía más pena. Hizo sentar al detective en un sillón que estaba cerca y ella se sentó al lado.

─ Cuéntame. ¿Qué ha pasado?

─ Él… dijo que se sentía culpable por estar aquí, con Watari… y yo le respondí mal… Fue algo como… él me dice amablemente, como pidiendo consejo, que se siente algo culpable y yo le respondí que era normal que Watari le tratara así, por no ser como yo.

─ … ─ Misa no sabía qué responder ante eso. Optó por dejarse llevar. ─ Tranquilo. Todo esto se arreglará, de un modo u otro, si te disculpas de corazón. Y con el tema de que no sabes dónde está, es fácil arreglarlo. Después de todo, tú eres el mejor detective del mundo y has encontrado a una infinidad de criminales. ─ hizo una pequeña pausa, para que Ryuuzaki lo asimilara todo. Continuó con un tono más tierno. ─ Podrás encontrar a B también, ¿verdad?

─ … ─ El detective se limitó a asentir, con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Notas: **Siento la súper-mega-ultra espera de tamaño XXL T.T lo siento también por haber hecho uno tan corto en comparación con la espera TwT Fue todo culpa de los exámenes finales y de mis típicos "problema-tras-problema" ... Bueno, a cambio, el siguiente capítulo está ya casi hecho y el siguiente también (?) [Ahora es cuando los demás decís: "WTF? el siguiente, y el siguiente al siguiente están medio hechos? sin acabar el anterior?] Ok, ok, sé que no debo empezar un capítulo mientras no tengo acabado el anterior, pero es que no me resistía a hacerlo XD Pero eso ahora mismo no imprta X3 Ahora respondo a Review anónimas del capítulo 5:

Para **:)** :

Waaa, sabía que así os gustaría más (ya desde el principio lo había pensado así *risa malvada*). Y por lo de la encuesta: no, no van a ser ni Mary Sue ni Gary Stu. A mí tampoco me gustan nada u.u Tengo pensado que mis OC sean como... "compañeros de cada uno... pero no spoileo más XD

Review anónima del chapter 2:

^w^ Gracias por tu review ^^ Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

-.-.-.-.-

Bien, bien, pues hasta aquí he llegado ^^ Pos, copio y pego del anterior chapter;

**¿Os gustaría que hubiera una "saga" con las aventuras de estos personajes con unos OC?**

Vosotros contestad, que aún no sé si poniéndola esto quedará bien. Por cierto, la saga será de 3 capítulos como mucho, y estará, me imagino que por alrededor del capítulo 10, si hay bastantes votos a favor. La cantidad de OC serán siete, es decir, tantos como personajes de death note, ya que cada uno oficial se encontrará con uno original.

La encuesta sigue en pie, ya sabéis y podéis responder mediante reviews. En el caso de que no queráis participar, no hay problema, contaré el número de votos, y así haré www

Sed felices y hacedme a mí feliz también con vuestras review ^^

Un saludillo ww


	7. Especial B, parte 1

**7 - Especial B (1)**

Misa, L y Light se dirigieron hacia Watari y los demás para comunicarles los planes que tenían para ese día.

─ Light-kun, Misa-san y yo hemos decidido qué hacer ahora.

─ ¿Lo qué? ─ preguntó Matt, sacando los ojos de su PSP, por una vez.

─ Supongo que todos habréis notado que B lleva toda la mañana sin estar aquí. Iremos a buscarle.

─ ¿Eh? ─ se extrañó Mello. ─ ¿Entonces sí que le ha pasado algo? ¿Dónde está?

─ Dudo que le haya pasado algo malo, pero no sé dónde está. Por eso iremos a buscarle.

─ ¿No volverá si no le buscamos? ─ preguntó Near.

─ Probablemente. Planearé cómo haremos todo al salir y os lo comunicaré. Preparad las cosas para irnos.

─ ¿Prepararlo todo? ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que le estaremos buscando? ─ cuestionó Mello, algo fastidiado.

─ Probablemente no mucho, pero si puede ser, hasta que le encontremos.

─ … ─ Mello pensó en que L no le había dicho nada, pero decidió no protestar.

─ Iré a prepararlo todo. ─ tras decir esto, Near se fue por las escaleras.

─ Yo no necesito nada a parte de lo que llevo encima. ─dijo Matt, comprobando que llevaba cigarrillos y guardaba su PSP.

─ Yo también iré así. ─ comentó Light.

─ ¡No, no! ─ protestó Misa. ─ ¡Yo te prepararé! ─ dijo mientras lo llevaba de rastras.

─ ¿Pero no era que Light por sí solo era increíblemente presumido? ─ preguntó Mello, estirado en el sofá, mientras mordía su chocolate.

─ Misa-san toca el extremo. ─ aclaró L. ─ Es modelo.

-.-.-.-

─ Misa, es igual, sólo vamos a salir un momento, no hace falta que… ─ empezó a decir Light.

─ No es por eso. ─ interrumpió Misa. ─ A ti, Ryuuzaki no te ha dicho lo que ha pasado con B y ni siquiera por qué se ha ido, ¿verdad?

─ No… ─ Light estaba sorprendido por lo inteligente que parecía Misa habiendo hecho eso.

─ Te lo diré. ─ comentó la chica con su típica sonrisa de Idol. ─ Mira, esto es como una pelea de hermanos ya adultos. Como no están sus padres para enlazarlos por alguna razón, su lazo puede romperse. Tal y como estamos ahora, al borde de la situación, uno da señales de no querer que eso pase. Éste es Ryuuzaki. En este caso es como si fuesen de distintas edades, que no sé si en realidad es así, pero parece que B es menor. Si nos imaginamos que L es el hermano mayor de B, es fácil saber que éste segundo se ve infravalorado, por lo tanto quiere hacerse valer delante de su mayor.

─ … ─ Light iba a intervenir cuando Misa lo hizo primero.

─ Es decir, que nosotros tenemos que evitar que el lazo se rompa de verdad.

─ Misa… ─ el la cogió por los hombros antes de que volviese a hablar. ─ Eso ya lo sabía. ─ dijo el chico, quitándose de la cabeza aquella idea de la falsa inteligencia de su novia.

─ ¡Ah! ─ Misa se sorprendió mucho. ─ ¡Light, qué inteligente eres! ─ iba a abrazarlo, pero este ya se había apartado, yendo hacia su habitación, a coger una chaqueta.

-.-.-.-

El radio-localizador, los reparadores, los juguetes, la libreta, un bolígrafo, algo de comida, su baraja de cartas y una caja de cincuenta dados. Ya era la segunda vez que lo revisaba. Sí, Near ya lo había metido todo en una mochila, cómo no, blanca.

Se levantó del suelo de su nueva habitación, casi igual que la de la Wammy's House, y contemplando todos los objetos que había decorando el apartamento, se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir junto a los demás. Al abrirla, se encontró con Watari. Tenía una cara un poco preocupada.

─ Near, me gustaría decirte algo. ─ dijo, entrando el apartamento de Near y cerrando la puerta.

Los dos se sentaron en unos sofás que había cerca de la entrada. Near se limitó a observar la cara preocupara de Watari, hasta que el anciano se dignó a hablar.

─ He estado pensando en lo que ha pasado con B. Y no sé qué decir. En un caso normal, yo estaría defendiendo a Ryuuzaki… pero no sé por qué, me da la sensación de que la culpa es suya, esta vez. Veo un poco de razón en lo último que le protestó él. De todos modos, creo que no debería decirle nada a Ryuuzaki de mi posición ante esto. ¿Tú… qué opinas? Te lo digo porque tú también estabas allí…

─ Yo creo que la culpa es de B. ─ respondió fríamente Near. ─ Él es el que cree que L-sama le trata de inferior injustamente.

─ ¿Crees que no le trata de inferior?

─ No, sé perfectamente que le trata así. Pero creo que es más que normal. Después de todo lo que ha hecho L-sama por él, y lo poco que se lo ha agradecido, es comprensible. El simple hecho de hacerle su sucesor fue un gran honor que desaprovechó.

─ En este caso estás incompletamente informado, Near. ─ Watari se pausó un momento antes de continuar, observando la cara sorprendida de Near, dentro de su inexpresividad. ─ (1*) Desde el principio, L prefirió a A antes que a B, a pesar de que el segundo era mucho más inteligente y estaba mucho más capacitado para sucederle.

Ryuuzaki sobrentendía a A mandándole profesores particulares y derechos a clases extra y más clases. Esto era con la intención de desarrollar su capacidad cerebral por encima de la de B, pero eso no tuvo éxito. No se le puede pedir a alguien sin capacidad que se esfuerce tanto como uno capacitado y consiga mejores resultados; eso es un despropósito. No estoy diciendo que A no fuera inteligente, de hecho, en todo el orfanato era el siguiente más inteligente, después de B.

Con ese proyecto, A se estresaba y B se burlaba de él por su relativa "poca capacidad para ser su competencia"; ya que, sin estar obligado por L, B estudiaba mucho las áreas que le interesaban, basadas normalmente en la anatomía, psicología y otras cosas relacionadas directa o indirectamente con el ser humano. Todo eso, para no perder la carrera que ya había ganado hace mucho.

En el momento en el que la presión acabó con A, Ryuuzaki no volvió a aparecer por la Wammy's House, a pesar de estar prometiéndolo durante meses y meses. Por los primeros, recuerdo que cuando Roger y yo se lo decíamos, parecía como si se emocionase y aquella aura psicópata que siempre le rodeaba, desapareciese. De hecho, hasta aquella sonrisa que asustaba a cualquiera, se intercambiaba por una típica de un niño inocente. Cuando pasó un año y L no aparecía, llegaba a pasar de nosotros cuando le llamábamos. Por su cara se podía saber que aún tenía un poco de esperanza en que llegase, pero rápido se fue desvaneciendo.

Un día, algo después de que B cumpliese los catorce años, L volvió. Él nos dijo: "Ni una palabra de esto a B". Eso hicimos, pero no sabíamos que B por las noches siempre estaba fuera. Él pudo ver la luz de la habitación de A encendida. Se acercó un poco más, mirando únicamente para la ventana y chocó conmigo, que no le había visto. Lo primero que dijo al recomponerse un poco, fue: "L está allí, en la habitación de A, ¿verdad?". Yo iba a decirle que no, tal y como me había dicho que lo hiciese Ryuuzaki, pero la cara de B me hizo volver a pensar el mentirle alguna vez de nuevo. Da igual a quién fuese: esa cara no te deja intacto. Era algo espectral, como si en el cuerpo de B habitara la muerte pura.

Sinceramente, no pude decirle que no estaba allí. Le dije que había vuelto para ver a sus sucesores. No me había dado cuenta de que había escogido lo peor para decirle. Sus palabras fueron exactas: "Sucesores, ¿eh?... Es decir, que hay más que yo, claro.". Después de eso, quedé paralizado por el miedo que provocaba su tono de voz.

Prefiero no seguir hablando de ese momento, pero cuando B descubrió que L se había ido sin haber hablado con él, o ni siquiera haberle dirigido una sola mirada, sus ojos estaban completamente apagados. La siguiente vez que hablé con él, ni me respondió, hizo lo mismo que si yo no estuviese allí. Mejor dicho, era como si su alma no estuviese en su cuerpo, como si de verdad estuviese completamente vacío. No hizo un solo movimiento.

Este chico provocó la mayoría de mis pesadillas, pero no podía echarle. De hecho. Se fue él sólo, por su propia cuenta. No nos dijo nada antes de hacerlo. Con respecto a Roger, estaba muy nervioso con respecto a lo que podría hacer B fuera, pero le dejamos lo de encontrarlo a L, por si acaso. Unos días después de que Ryuuzaki se enterara de que B se había ido, volvió a la Wammy's House para conocerte. Imagino que lo recordarás. En ese momento estábamos fuera del edificio y yo miré afuera. Detrás de las rejas, estaba B, con una cara de puro odio. Realmente intimidaba ver sus ojos. Poco después de que se diera cuenta de que le había visto y de que iba hacia él, se fue corriendo por la otra acera.

En mi opinión ha vivido demasiado oprimido por todos nosotros, pero sobre todo, por L. Incluso después de que L le metiese en un centro psiquiátrico penitenciario llamándole loco a la cara, B volvió aquí, junto a L, y sin malas intenciones. Me sorprendió que siguiese con esa sonrisa suya de emoción estando cerca de L, a pesar de cómo le trata él.

─ … ─ Near analizó todo antes de responder. ─ Entonces… B no es tan culpable, después de todo… Quizás está siendo un poco borde…

─ De todos modos, ─ interrumpió Watari a sus pensamientos en alto, antes de que empezara a desconfiar de L. ─ no le digas nada a Ryuuzaki, ni a nadie, de esto. Creo que él ya ha reflexionado ante esto. Vayamos junto a ellos, antes de que se haga tarde para buscarlos.

Watari se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguido por Near. Fueron rápidamente hacia la sala de investigaciones, donde se encontraron a L, Mello y Matt, en la misma posición en la que los habían dejado.

─ Mira, ahí llega el idiota. ─ dijo Mello con tono despectivo, refiriéndose a Near. Rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa de victoria. ─ Yo estaba listo antes que tú.

─ Mello, deja de decir tonterías.

─ ¡Hah! Ahora no quieres reconocerlo, ¿eh?

─ No es eso. Mira tus bolsillos y tu bolsa. ¿Cuánto chocolate llevas? (2*)

Mello hizo lo que Near le dijo y comprobó que sólo le quedaba una barra de chocolate, y la estaba comiendo ya. Abrió micho los ojos, con expresión de sorpresa mala. Miró a Near y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

─ ¡Buah, buah, eso fue digno de ver! ─ aplaudió Matt entre risas, ya con la PSP apagada. ─ ¡Como si de magia se tratase!

Near ignoró los comentarios y se sentó en uno de los sofás, con vistas directas a L. Estaba con una pantalla de casos en la PC, pero no movía el ratón y a pesar de estar de espaldas, daba la sensación de no estar mirando a la pantalla. Near pensó que probablemente estaba pensando en B. Tal y como se fue, a una velocidad abismal, Mello volvió y se sentó donde estaba, mirando de reojo a Near y comiendo chocolate.

─ ¿Y cuándo nos vamos? ─ preguntó Matt después de bostezar, aburrido. ─ ¡A este paso acabará el día y aún no hemos empezado a buscar!

─ ¡Idiota! ─ le gritó Mello. ─ ¡Aún no son ni las nueve de la mañana!

─ Nos iremos cuando Light-kun y Misa-san lleguen. ─ respondió fríamente el detective, cosa que paralizó a Matt y a Mello, y confirmó las sospechas de Near.(3*)

-.-.-.-

Light se estaba desesperando. Aquel pelo se le resistía, ya fuera con los mejores cepillos de pelo que tenía o con gomina. Tenía un pelo hacia arriba, era el único y eso quedaba fatal. Estaba pensando en que era todo culpa de la influencia de estar durante tanto tiempo con L y ya empezaba a hartarse. Después de cinco minutos intentándolo, lo dejó por imposible, y soltando una lágrima, lo cortó. En ese momento, Misa entró en el baño y vio a Light llorando silenciosamente, mirando al pelo.

─ ¡Oh, Light mío! ─ dijo Misa también llorando, influenciada por Light. ─ Es todo culpa de este pelo, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces lo tiraré y no lo volverás a ver nunca más!

─ ¡¿? ─ antes de que el chico dijese nada, Misa le quitó el pelo de la mano y lo tiró por el desagüe, haciendo que Light dejase de llorar, para tener cara de traumado y pensar: "he dejado que alguien tire mi vida por el desagüe, literalmente…" ─ A…-ah…hi-…ha…o-…ho… ─ el chico no podía articular ni una palabra.

─ ¿Light? ─ le llamó Misa. ─ ¡¿Light? ─ se empezaba a desesperar porque no le respondía. ─ ¡¿LIGHT? ─ le gritó zarandeándole, y haciendo que Light se desmayara. ─ … ─ tras un momento, pensando qué hacer, tuvo un momento de suerte acertando en lo que tenía que decir. ─ ¡Ya sé! ¡Le pediré a L que traiga las esposas y que te encadene a mí!

─ ¡COF, COF, COF…!(4*) ─ Light se despertó tosiendo exageradamente, con los ojos como platos. ─ ¡Vámonos, que nos esperan! ─ se levantó rápidamente y tiró de Misa hacia la sala de investigaciones.

"¡Ni chaqueta, ni pelo, ni leches! ¡A Misa NO me encadeno!" pensaba Light.

Cuando aún iba por las escaleras, se dirigió a L diciendo:

─ L, nosotros ya estamos listos.

─ Oh, bien, perfecto. ─ dijo el detective, apagando la PC y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Al llegar les dijo en bajo ─ Sé que por lo menos vosotros no os lo tomaréis a broma, pero quiero que tengáis claro que nos enfrentamos a un criminal superior a la élite. Puede atacarnos en cualquier momento e incluso matarnos. Él conoce muchos tipos de torturas dolorosas sin riesgo de muerte, modos de muerte lenta y rápida, y muchas otras-…

─ Ryuuzaki ─ le interrumpió Light ─, tranquilo con respecto a nosotros. Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

* * *

(1*) - Ahí va una especie de gaiden XD voy a hacer un fic completamente narrado con eso, así que si queréis leerlo... cuando lo publique estará en mi perfil X3  
(2*) - Aclaración: Near no le había quitado el chocolate, pero sabía que no tenía suficiente porque no había comprado nada.  
(3*) - Las sospechas de Near, como puse antes, eran que L estaba pensando en B.  
(4*) - No sabía cómo poner la tos, de otro modo XD

* * *

**Notas: **Bien, bien ^^ he vuelto con otro capítulo (como habréis podido ver X3). 2447 palabras, vuelvo a aumentar y a mi antigua manera de narrarlo todo ^^

Tardé algo en traer este capítulo… pero menos que el anterior, así que quiero que se vea que voy dando indicios de tardar cada vez menos. Pero debo informar que lo que queda de Julio, **no podré publicar absolutamente nada. **(en negrita para avisar a los que se saltan las notas, para que llame la atención.)Eso por motivos de trabajo T.T Pero tened en cuenta que probablemente los próximos dos capítulos los publique los dos juntos, a distancia de cómo mucho un día. Repito: probablemente. Quizás publique otro fic junto al siguiente capítulo o algo así…

Y la encuesta sigue en pie:

**¿Os gustaría que hubiera una "saga" con las aventuras de estos personajes con unos OC?**

Vosotros contestad, que aún no sé si poniéndola esto quedará bien. Por cierto, la saga será de 3 capítulos como mucho, y estará, me imagino que por alrededor del capítulo 10, si hay bastantes votos a favor. La cantidad de OC serán siete, es decir, tantos como personajes de death note, ya que cada uno oficial se encontrará con uno original.

La encuesta sigue en pie, ya sabéis y podéis responder mediante reviews. En el caso de que no queráis participar, no hay problema, contaré el número de votos, y así haré www

Esta vez no puedo responder reviews, que ando apurada . Gomen… en el próximo capítulo las responderé T.T

Sed felices y hacedme a mí feliz también con vuestras review ^^

(Copy&paste del anterior?)

Bye ^^

Yuuki Ykkaeddott


	8. Especial B, parte 2

**8. Especial B - 2**

─ Watari y yo ya hemos decidido qué hacer. ─ dijo L, cuando ya estaban todos fuera del edificio. ─ Watari se quedará vigilado, por si B se digna a venir. ─ se detiene un momento, como si en realidad creyese que B los estaba escuchando . ─ Por lo demás haremos tres grupos de dos personas cada uno. Mello, Matt, vosotros estaréis en el grupo 1. Iréis por la derecha, hacia la estación de metro. Light y Misa, sois el grupo 2. Vosotros iréis de frente, hacia el parque. Near y yo seremos el grupo 3. Iremos hacia la jefatura de policía. Si no lo encontráis en una hora, llamadme y pediremos a la policía que nos ayude. Tenemos contactos allí. ¿Entendido?

─ Sí, nosotros iremos hacia el parque, ¿pero no es muy improbable que esté allí?

─ No. Él siempre, en la Wammy's House se pasaba todo el día en su habitación haciendo a-saber-qué, o estaba fuera, observando y colapsando mentalmente a los demás. A parte, la última vez que se escapó del centro psiquiátrico, estuvo un buen rato allí, durante dos veces, además. Y aún por encima, cuando estaba hablando a los que lo detuvieron, dijo: "Decidle a L de mi parte que me gustó mucho el parque." De todos modos me comunicaron que lo había dicho con una sonrisa muy tétrica y luego había pegado una carcajada muy sonora, como si fuera un maníaco psicópata.

─ Uh… ─ todos se estremecieron ─ Pero si estaba observando a los demás, ¿por qué iba a estar en el metro? Allí a penas puedes ver a alguien quieto sin que te den un empujón. ─ preguntó ahora Mello.

─ Aunque cualquier persona no pueda espiar a alguien en el metro, él conoce muchos métodos para hacerlo. En el caso de que él se quede conmigo para resolver casos, sin duda, el papel que ejercerá será el de espía. En ese sentido él es muy eficaz. De todos modos, puede querer irse a otro lugar.

─ Otro lugar… ¿Cómo cual? ─ preguntó Matt.

─ Pues… ─ L se puso pensativo y, mirando hacia arriba, comenzó a contar con los dedos las posibilidades. ─ Podría volver a Los Ángeles, buscar a Naomi Misora, incordiar por algún lugar, in a la Wammy's, fastidiar la seguridad de alguna cárcel, cometer otros tantos asesinatos esta vez sin ser atrapado y con éxito, dar un paseo por la central del FBI-…

─ Ya, ya, para. ─ lo interrumpió Mello, sabiendo que, saliendo de la cabeza de B, podía ser cualquier cosa.

─ Y nosotros, ¿para qué iremos a la central de policía? ─ hizo la cuestión Near.

─ Ése es el lugar donde menos probabilidad hay de que esté, pero de todos modos, puede estar allí, fastidiando la paz del lugar. Aún así, en el caso de que no esté, nos llevará un tiempo llegar, y aprovecharemos para mirar si está por la ciudad. Allí tenemos algunos conocidos, así que ellos también podrían ayudar, tal y como he dicho antes. Espero que esté todo entendido.

─ Sí, perfectamente… ─ dijo Light, mientas cada uno se iba a un lugar distinto.

**Matt/Mello**

— Si no fuese por que el que lo ha pedido es L-sama, no le hubiese hecho caso. — susurró Mello a su compañero.

— ¿Y eso?

— ¿No es evidente? Él me está quitando el protagonismo ante L-sama. A este paso será él el que lo suceda, en vez de nosotros.

— En principio iba a ser él. ¿Qué te esperabas?

— Pero L-sama odia a B, y por eso lo ha "desheredado", ¿no?

— Hasta donde mi mente llega a comprender, parece ser un suceso similar, sin embargo, es probable que lo que actualmente ocurre no concuerde con nuestro enfoque con respecto al tema.

— Tío, empiezas a preocuparme. — dijo Mello deteniéndose, mirando a su amigo. — Dime que eso lo has sacado de un juego.

— No, no lo he sacado de un juego. — respondió Matt, asustando a Mello. — Ha salido de una serie.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No me des esos sustos! — gritó Mello, más histérico que nunca.

— Lo sien-...

— ¡Que te calles!

— Uh... — Matt decidió no volver a abrir la boca.

Continuaron caminando, perdiendo de vista a los demás. En un momento, Matt miró hacia atrás, viendo que había dos chicas hablando, por el mismo camino que ellos.

— Anda, ¿y esas dos? — preguntó Matt.

— No es de tu incumbencia, idiota.

— Pero es que parece que nos miran de vez en cuando.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres? ¡¿Que les pegue una paliza? — gritó Mello, llamando un poco la atención de aquellas chicas.

— No, pero... — murmuró el pelirrojo, encogiéndose.

─ Perdonad... — dijo una de ellas. — ¿Hay... algún problema? — se notaba un poco de timidez en su voz.

─ Oh, no, nada. ─ contestó Matt.

─ ¡Dejad de hacer el idiota! ─ gritó la otra ─ Es evidente que hay un problema entre vosotros dos.

─ ¡Oye, que si te decimos que no hay ninguno, es para que no te metas, aún habiéndolo! ─ correspondió Mello gritando, ante aquella falta de respeto.

─ Pero si sois el uno para el otro… ─ susurró la primera chica a la segunda.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ respondió su acompañante.

─ Mira, Mello, has encontrado a tu media naranja. Sois igua-… ─ empezó a decir Matt, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

─ ¡Cállate!

─ Bueno… ─ dijo el pelirrojo, después de aclararse un poco la voz. ─ Creo que es mejor que nos presentemos. ─ Yo soy Matt, y él es Mello. Encantado de conoceros… ─ Matt vio que Mello no tenía ganas de querer presentarse ─ Y por él también.

─ … ─ Mello se limitó a gruñir.

Matt les dio la mano a las dos, pero sólo había alguna intención de corresponder por parte de la chica aparentemente tímida al principio.

─ Encantada. ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa, estrechándole la mano ─ Yo soy Alice, ésta es mi amiga Sarah. También me presento por ella.

Mello y Sarah, carraspearon al lado del oído de su correspondiente compañero y éstos se dieron cuenta de a qué se estaban refiriendo. Se soltaron enseguida.

─ Por cierto, a mí… me da la sensación de haberos visto en algún sitio. ─ comentó Alice.

─ Ahora que lo dices… ─ Mello se puso a pensar. ─ A mí también me lo parece un poco.

Durante un momento hubo un silencio total. Todos estaban pensativos, intentando recordar quienes eran sus opuestos. Pronto, Mello se hartó de pensar y dijo:

─ Bah, es igual, hay más cosas que hacer que estar aquí quietos, improductivamente.

─ Sí, eso. ─ comentó Sarah, con desprecio. ─ Por cierto, ¿a dónde vais vosotros?

─ Pues… ─ Matt se puso a pensar. ─ Vamos a atrapar… digo buscar a un ases… ejem… amigo al metro, ya que puede cargars… digo hacer cosas malas y no debemos permitirlo.

─ Qué poco convincente… ─ murmuró Sarah, de modo que Mello pudo oírlo.

─ A ver, que un amigo nuestro probablemente esté en el metro y vamos a buscarlo, pero como éste es idiota, no hay qué arreglar. ─ dijo Mello todo de corrido.

─ Bien, así mejor. ─ afirmó la pelinegra.

─ Entonces, ¿os podemos acompañar? ─ preguntó Alice.

─ Por mí, vale. ─ dijo Mello, sin darle importancia.

─ Sí, venid si queréis. ─ reafirmó Matt.

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, los chicos delante y las chicas detrás. Por un momento nadie abrió la boca. Sarah y Alice se miraron. De algún modo pudieron llegar a comunicarse por la mirada. La pelinegra dio a entender a su compañera que esos dos y sus supuestas intenciones no le daban buena espina.

Alice miró a Matt y luego a su amiga dando por respuesta que a ella no le parecía tan mala gente.

─ Eh, gente. ─ dijo Sarah, llamando la atención de los dos chicos. ─ ¿Puedo hablar a solas con Alice un momento?

─ Hmm…─ Mello empezó a sospechar algo. ─ Bien, vale, pero que sea poco tiempo.

Las dos chicas se alejaron un poco hacia atrás.

─ El pelirrojo me da mala espina, de verdad.

─ Sarah, se llama Matt y a mí me parece realmente una buena persona.

─ Antes casi dijo las palabras "cargarse" y "asesino", refiriéndose a ese supuesto amigo. ¿No es eso algo sospechoso?

─ Pero luego Mello lo corrigió. Seguro que fue algo así como una broma. Volvamos, que se van a enfadar con nosotras.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia los otros. Alice hizo un gesto para que ellos siguiesen caminando.

**L/Near**

En el momento en el que perdieron de vista al resto, L y Near se dirigieron hacia la jefatura de policía. Como era normal en ellos, ninguno soltó una sola palabra, a pesar de todo en lo que estaba pensando cada uno.

Ya había pasado cinco minutos de su salida cuando Near tenía una duda que no salía de su mente. Miró para L. El pelinegro estaba distraído; mirando y analizando a toda la gente que veía a su alrededor.

Era cierto que ninguno llegaba a parecerse a B, pero cada uno tenía algo que lo distinguía de los demás. Después de estar encerrado durante tanto tiempo con sus compañeros y con Watari, se le hacía extraño ver a otras personas.

─ L-sama. ─ llamó Near, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañero.

─ ¿Sí?

─ … ─ tras pensarlo un poco, el menor se atrevió a decir ─ Espero que mi pregunta no te moleste…

─ Dímela.

─ ¿Por qué… trataste antes a B… así? ─ Near se sentía algo incómodo al preguntar eso, al igual que su acompañante.

─ Creo que no te lo podría decir exactamente. Cuando lo vi por primera vez en la Wammy's House me dio muy mala espina. La siguiente vez que me encontré involucrado en sus asuntos fue para atraparlo por triple asesinato. Ayer volvió a aparecer por aquí, pero en vez de hablarme decentemente, me amordazó y me dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándome inconsciente. Un rato después me dijo que había sido como una broma, pero eso no es que me dejase buena impresión en él. En definitiva, creo que lo traté así porque lo consideraba escoria, un loco más entre todos los criminales que he atrapado. O eso intenté hacerme creer. Yo le tenía miedo. He reflexionado sobre eso. No volveré a tratarlo así.

─ Oh, vaya… ─ respondió Near, intentando ponerse en el papel de Ryuuzaki. ─ ¿Qué piensas ahora de él?

─ Creo que él sólo tenía buenas intenciones y bastante paciencia conmigo. Recuerdo que cada vez que yo le decía o hacía algo con lo que cualquier persona se sentiría ofendida o se enfadaría, él se lo tomaba a broma y hacía comentarios irónicos con respecto a eso, pero sonreía. De todos modos…

L se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. No era propio de él. Él solía usar la imparcialidad incluso si estaba involucrado en el conflicto. Por alguna razón, en aquel mismo instante, se estaba sintiendo culpable de todo lo que había hecho B y de su actual estado mental.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida en que se sentía inconforme con sus propias anteriores elecciones. Miró un momento a Near. El menor lo observaba con una cara inquisitiva.

─ De todos modos… ¿Qué? ─ preguntó.

─ Nada, es igual. ─ respondió Ryuuzaki intentando sacar aquellos molestos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"Esto es inútil. Si sigo pensando así, de verdad necesitaré a una segunda persona que concuerde con mi manera de pensar para resolver los casos. Y sólo parece haber una… B…"

**Light/Misa**

Light pensaba: "Que no abra la boca, que no abra la boca…". Misa pensaba: "Tengo que decir algo, tengo que decir algo…". Evidentemente, la bomba no tardó en explotar. Quince minutos después de perder de vista a los demás, la chica dijo:

─ Light, cuando encontremos a B, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

─ No… sé. ─ dijo Light, a punto de no decir la segunda palabra.

─ Eso no ha sonado convincente… ¡Misa-Misa quiere cita! ¡Cita! ¡Cita! …

─ Misa, no seas pesada. ─ protestó Light.

─ Pero… jo, Light, perdón.

La miró, triunfante, ya que ella estaba con la cabeza baja. Adoraba esos momentos en los que Misa no abría la boca. Estaba todo muy tranquilo. Rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea para callarla durante bastante tiempo.

─ ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a una cafetería y tenemos la cita?

─ … ─ Misa no podía estar más emocionada. ¡Era su Light el que le había pedido la cita! ─ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos!

La chica cogió a su novio de la mano y lo llevó casi arrastrándolo por unos metros. Light se soltó y dijo:

─ Oye, sé normal, si quieres tener la cita.

Rápidamente, Misa se formalizó y caminó al nivel de Light. Las intenciones de éste no eran tener una cita para que ella estuviese conforme, sino algo mucho más macabro y retorcido. Impropio incluso de Light. Sería mucho más propio de B. De todos modos, no todo salió como él planeaba. "No todo", por no decir directamente "Nada".

Entraron en la primera cafetería que encontraron. No había mucho ambiente por allí, pero aún así, era perfecto para las intenciones de Light. Se sentaron en una de las mesas más cercanas a la entrada. Rápidamente, un camarero llegó a atenderlos.

─ ¿Desean algo?

─ Sí, yo quiero fresas con nata. ─ dijo Misa muy alegre.

─ ¿Y usted? ─ miró esta vez para Light.

─ No, yo no tomaré nada.

Cuando el camarero se fue, Misa mostraba una cara de ligera preocupación por la decisión de Light, pero éste le dijo que no se preocupara. Poco después, una madre y su hijo entraron en la cafetería y se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la de Misa y Light. Aquellos extraños emitían un aura de desconfianza.

Pidieron leche para el niño y un descafeinado para la madre. Mientras Light espiaba todos los movimientos de aquellos dos, Misa esperaba impacientemente sus fresas.

En poco tiempo se las llevaron a la mesa y pagaron. Misa comenzó a timar lo que había pedido. Light comenzó a mirarla nerviosamente y cogió un bolígrafo y tras unos segundos, lo tiró a propósito al suelo.

─ Oh, lo cogeré yo. ─ dijo Misa.

─ Vale. ─ respondió Light más nervioso.

En cuanto ella se agachó para recogerlo, Light sacó un frasco con una sustancia blanca y la echó en la comida de Misa.

"Nunca pensé en que tendría que robar al mejor detective del mundo para callar a mi novia." Pensó él.

Rápidamente sacó la mano y Misa se levantó del suelo con el bolígrafo en la mano. Light parecía más nervioso que nunca, a pesar de que antes de echar aquella sustancia había comprobado que nadie los estaba mirando. Hizo este mismo gesto de comprobación después de un momento y se fijó en que el niño pequeño lo estaba mirando fijamente. Desvió la mirada y le dijo algo a su madre que Light no pudo entender.

─ Señor camarero. ─ llamó aquella señora.

Ella le susurró algo y éste miró a Light con cara amenazante.

─ Misa, hay que irse. ─ susurró el chico antes de que su novia pudiese tomar una sola fresa.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? ─ preguntó ella, desanimada.

─ Hay que buscar a B.

Él la cogió por un brazo y la levantó. El camarero les llamó la atención, pero Light no hizo ni caso, sintiendo remordimientos. Después de salir y pasar por cerca de la cafetería, el castaño miró a aquella familia. Tanto la madre como el hijo sonreían triunfantes. El chico se limitó a apartar la mirada, indignado.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Lightito?

─ No me llames así. ─ contestó algo enfadado aún. ─ no pasa absolutamente nada. Vayamos al parque a buscar a B.

─ Pero…

─ Ni "peros" ni nada. Cállate y no me molestes.

Los dos se dirigieron rápido hacia el parque, Light muy enfadado y Misa protestando.

* * *

Notas: Un mes tarde, lo sé u.u No tengo la más remota idea de por qué lo he entregado tan tarde. Trabajo, quizás? Bueno, no traigo dos capítulos, pero traigo uno largo, de 2714 palabras u.u

Tampoco tengo idea de qué pasó con el otro capítulo, que no se publicó, para ahora ya está.

Ah, por cierto, la encuesta:

**¿Os gustaría que hubiera una "saga" con las aventuras de estos personajes con unos OC?**

Vosotros contestad, que aún no sé si poniéndola esto quedará bien. Por cierto, la saga será de 3 capítulos como mucho, y estará, me imagino que por alrededor del capítulo 10, si hay bastantes votos a favor. La cantidad de OC serán siete, es decir, tantos como personajes de death note, ya que cada uno oficial se encontrará con uno original.

La encuesta sigue en pie, ya sabéis y podéis responder mediante reviews. En el caso de que no queráis participar, no hay problema, contaré el número de votos, y así haré www

Sed felices y hacedme a mí feliz también con vuestras review ^^

(Copy&paste del anterior?)

Para las reviews, sólo puedo poner una respuesta general, que básicamente son todas lo mismo X3 Sois la gente que me anima a seguir. Sólo darme pruebas de que habéis leído el capítulo, me hace tener más ganas de escribir.

Bye ^^

Yuuki Ykkaeddott


End file.
